Misunderstanding
by soranaj
Summary: The things they know about Jack is not entirely true. What makes Jack snapped? Sorry I'm not good at this. Not really violet. Rating T 'cause it's my first not really understanding what rating it should be. TRIGGER WARNINGS: suicidal thoughts, cutting, self-harm, bullying, character death(only OC, not in the movie) and others that I clearly don't know or remember. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstanding**

**Summary: **The things they know about Jack is not entirely true. Sorry I'm not good at this.

**A/N: **First time uploading any story I made. Sorry for the wrong grammar. English is not my native language. Please no flames. I don't wanna burn. J

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

**Chapter 1**

"Why don't ya just die, Frost?!" Bunny said.

"Bunny!" Tooth screeched.

Realization hit Bunny when he saw Jack's pained face.

"Jack.. ah-" but it suddenly disappeared.

"No. You're right, Bunny. Sorry, I didn't think this through" Jack smirked darkly. "Would you be a dear and help me with that? 'Cause I tried everything and nothing ever works, well except asking for help"

Tooth looked at him confused. She gave Bunny a questioning look only to see him looking terrified.

"What do ya-" Bunny said.

Jack took a step back and looked like he's been slapped. It seems that Jack just realized what he said. "Ah for-forget what I said." He stuttered walking backwards.

He pointed to his back gesturing that he needs to go. He would've done just that if he didn't bump into someone.

"Wait, Jack" North grabbed Jack's shoulders.

Tooth went to their side. "What do you need help for, Jack? What do you mean about that?"

Jack took a minute. While contemplating what to say, the other guardians took their time analyzing the situation.

Currently they're at the Warren. Apparently, Tooth and Sandy bumped into each other and decided to go get the others to come out and have fun.

They decided that getting to North Pole first and then the Warren would be the best idea and they'll meet Jack at his lake. North gladly accepted the sudden change of schedule and decided to use a snow globe to get in the Warren.

They didn't expect to catch the other two in the middle of a heated argument.

For what they see, it seemed that Jack managed to freeze half of Bunny's egg-producing plants. No wonder the rabbit's furious but still...

Jack sighed. "I-it's none of your business." he said.

"Jack, please tell me Ah'm wrong. Did ya mean that ya, ya want to be de-..gone?" Bunny asked. Everyone gasped.

"You're wrong" Jack paused while Bunny sighed in relief.

_Oh, Bunny you have no idea._

"Now, can I please go?" Jack asked.

North tsked in disapproval. "No no no", he said.

"You just said that 'cause Bunny told you,no? Tell us truth Jack"

"I-it's been a long time and you wouldn't understand. So can we please forget everything I said? Besides, Bunny needs all of you to help him right now, right? So I'll be out of your way". Jack stated removing North's hand at his shoulder and distancing himself to everyone else.

"No, Jack. This is more important. Tell us what ya mean, please? I beg ya" Bunny pleaded.

At Bunny's begging tone, Jack snapped. "I thought you want me dead? I heard what you said Bunny."

Bunny was about to say something when North stopped him and shook his head. North whispered "Let him"

At this rate, if they stopped the teen from snapping they wouldn't know what was wrong with the boy. The kid never actually opened to them and he wouldn't stay in place when inquired about his life.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you're talking to me. I just assumed. I assumed just like how you assumed that I meant to kill those plants of yours. Well, you're right." Jack said walking in circles, staff at his shoulders.

"I travelled 500 miles to get here to kill your precious plants. I went to America in spring to kill 1,023 people, 687 below 10 yrs. old. I went in the middle of the pacific ocean to wait for the titanic to kill Jack, Henry and 1,472 other people aboard 'cause they said it was unsinkable. Oh wait, let's not stop there. I killed over 500 a month in my season, didn't I?" Jack paused. He put his index finger in his chin thinking and counting using his other hand.

"Sorry, I mean I killed no less than 690. Yeah. I'm sure I make a mess of everything, Pitch was right.", he added.

The guardians was all shocked at his speech.

"Did I even think I was better off dead?", Jack said looking at the rabbit eyes boring at his soul.

Bunny shook his head deciding he didn't want to hear it. He wanted to stop the kid but he couldn't think of a way.

"I wouldn't, would I? After all, why would someone as troublesome, dangerous, useless, selfish, cold and irresponsible as me would ever think that?", he asked turning his back to the guardians.

"Besides, I already died. Maybe that's why nothing works" he whispered shoulders slumped.

"Jack" Jack spun around, shocked at the unusual voice. "Who-?"

"We're sorry"

"Sandy? Did you just talk?" Jack asked shock. Sandy nodded wiping his tears.

"No way" and just as if nothing happened, Jack hugged the little man happily.

"You never told me you could! You're so cool, Sandy" Sandy happily returned the hug.

"Guys! Did you hear that? Sandy talked-", he looked at them and remembered what just taken place. He let go of sandy and brushed his hair.

"Well, at least Jaimie didn't hear that"

**A/N: **Do you like it? Even a little? Please tell me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstanding**

**Summary: **The things they know about Jack is not entirely true. Sorry I'm not good at this.

**A/N: **First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS! You'd been so kind to me and you were the first to review my story. You don't know how much I appreciate it. :') Another thing, I'm not really good at writing and I don't limit my chapters in words. I just write and whenever I feel like it's done then that's it. I got a chapter xD Anyways, I updated this early. I'm not supposed to update since I'm supposed to finish my thesis paper. But, oh well xD

_Jack's thoughts are italicized._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jack rubbed his temples. "I said things, huh?" He murmured and looked at them afraid.

"Who votes to forget everything and never mention this ever happened?" Jack raised his hand.

The guardians just looked at him like he's absurd.

He sighed. "I guess you wouldn't like a murderer with you, huh? MIM is wrong about me, I'm sorry I fooled you a-" He was cut off by a ball of sand connecting to his face and fell.

Before he kiss the floor, Bunny caught him.

"Thanks, Sandy" Bunny smiled weakly.

Tooth looked at Jack while weeping.

"Oh, sweet tooth" she said regretfully.

"We need to fix this" North said looking at Bunny and moved near the boy.

Bunny looked hesitantly at Jack's clothed wrist.

"Bunny", North called grabbing a snow globe. Sandy put a hand on the rabbit's shoulder.

"Sandy, ah.. ah don't..", he pushed Jack's sleeves up.

They gasped fully expecting but were all in denial.

Jack's wrist is full of scars.

"Ah did this" he closed his eye letting a tear fall.

"Is nobody's fault. If is, is everyone's" North said determined to fix everything.

* * *

Jack woke up in a room at North's house.

"Where am I?"

The room is unique around the pole for its blue theme making Jack double check whether he really is at North's domain.

He stopped to think rubbing his temple. "What happened?", he asked himself. A habit he didn't remember when he developed.

After a few seconds, it hit him like a ton of brinks.

"Oh.." he blinked in realization.

_Why did I say that? , _he thought wincing.

_To think it all started because of a daffodil the old man sent me to pick. _

_The daffodil... _

_Old_ _man! _He panicked.

_How can I forget?!_

_I need bunny!_

He quickly got up. Because of the sudden movement, his vision became blurry and he lost his balance. He tugged at the table to support himself and the vase that was on the table slipped and broke making a loud noise.

"Ow" he winced rubbing his head.

Just then the door flew open. "Jack! Are ya okay, mate?"

"Bunny!" Jack smiled. "I need your help-"

"Ah won't help ya, Jack." Bunny said firmly.

"But- .. please!"

Bunny shook his head.

Jack looked devastated. He looked at Bunny's back and saw the remaining guardians.

"Tooth, North, Sandy! Please help me!" Jack begged, desperation seen in his eyes.

They only turned their heads away from him.

Jack can't believe it. Here they are, doing the exact copy of what they've done in the easter when the Boogeyman attacked and worse plus Sandy.

_Don't._

"Sorry, Jack" Tooth apologized.

_No.._

"No. If you're sorry, help me please.. I can't do it on my own I only kill." Jack grabbed Bunny's fur and pleaded.

"Please, one last favor and you'll never see me again, I'll be gone. I promise" Jack begged dragging Bunny down in a sitting position. He looked down trying to stop the tears threatening to fall.

They all looked depress by what he said.

"Look, I meant what I said. Sorry for everything. I regret everything so please help me. I begged you. Bunny, I won't bother you again. No one will ever cause you trouble if you help me"

Jack's tears fell.

_Please..._

They all cringed.

"Everything ya say won't change my mind, Frost" Bunny whispered.

_I can't believe this._

"Fine then!",Jack stood abruptly.

_What was I thinking?_

"I'll do it myself! Thank you for everything!" Jack said sarcastically.

_I should have known._

He turned his back to the guardians and looked at the bed where his staff lay.

As Jack was about to storm out of the room, Bunny pulled and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm sorry, we're sorry" Bunny buried his face at Jack's shoulders.

Jack looked confused. He felt something wet at his shoulder and heard Bunny sobbing.

"Bu-"

"Ah can't help ya kill yourself, we can't hurt ya, ya know that."

_Oh.. _

Jack let himself smile a little.

"Stop it, please. We're here for you, we'll listen. We'll always be here so ya gotta live. Ya'll recover and live, with us Jack" Bunny let go and looked at Jack.

Jack mentally slapped himself.

_Of course._

Jack turned to Bunny.

"You weren't listening to me, Bunny", he looked at him sadly.

"Ah know, ah know. I'm-" Jack grabbed and shook Bunny's shoulders.

"Listen to me!" he screamed.

Bunny only nodded.

"Please, come with me Bunny. I can't do this by myself. He'll probably kill me but I'll take the risk" Jack smirked.

Bunny looked confused.

After a few seconds, nobody moved.

"I don't have time to explain, Bunny. How long was I out?" Jack asked.

"About four days, Jack" Tooth answered.

Jack looked at her in disbelief.

"No no no. please tell me you're kidding", he laughed nervously.

"Is true Jack" North said.

"No way" Jack exclaimed.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack snapped out of it.

"North, do you have something that will protect Bunny from cold?"

"I think so" North thought aloud.

"Please get it for me please and Bunny. Sorry but can you get me daffodils in your Warren. I'll never touch them, I swear" Jack said seriously.

They looked stunned at his requests.

"Please hurry. We don't have much time", he looked at them pleading.

"North please get me that thing, too. I'm coming. Is it ok, Jack?" Tooth inquired.

Jack nodded looking at a corner.

North hurriedly went to his workshop and Bunny went to his Warren.

"Tell you what, Tooth. I'll go on ahead and you can all come after me. Deal?" Jack asked.

"But Sweet tooth-" Sandy waved at them.

"Can you handle extreme cold, little guy?" Jack asked. Sandy smiled and nodded.

Jack smiled back and waited for Tooth's approval.

"Ok but be careful"

Jack chuckled. "We will"

As they were about to head out, Jack told her that the wind will guide them to their destination.

"Please don't forget the flowers and do hurry" and they were out.

* * *

"Sorry, Sandy. I'm fine, really. I just blew a fuse, that's all" Jack reassured him.

Sandy looked at him flying at his side.

"We really should hurry. To think I'd slept for four days! How could you do that?!" Jack screamed.

Sandy looked at him shock and speechless. This is the first time Jack snapped at him!

After a few seconds, Jack quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, Sandy. It probably wasn't your fault I stayed asleep"

Sandy shook his head.

"I'm sorry I made you all worry. Sorry" Jack apologized.

Jack's unusually out of character, Sandy knew it and him being out cold for four days is obviously not Sandy's fault.

Jack was exhausted and been rejecting sleep for far too long. His healthy pale skin diminished and there were big bags under his eyes.

It's a good thing he slept so long because he looks a little bit alright now. Now, where are they going?, Sandy thought.

**A/N: **Sorry, it's not that good. But I do want your reviews. Please no flames again. Thank you for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstanding**

**Summary: **The things they know about Jack is not entirely true. Sorry I'm not good at this.

**A/N: **I have a confession to make. The title was not really thought of, just as I suck at summarizing, I suck at naming. But now that Nikki Pond mentioned it, I guess you could say it's fitting for this story. I wanted to name this something longer but it was so long that it's irritating xD. So anyways, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

**Chapter 3**

Bunny came back with a handful of flowers.

"Jack, ah got ya daffodils and dozens of other flowers fo- where's Jack?" Bunny asked worried.

"He's gone ahead" Tooth informed him.

Bunny panicked. "Ho-how can ya let him?!" Bunny phases back and forth.

"Seriously, Tooth" Bunny exclaimed frustrated.

Tooth stayed quiet.

Let him suffer a little for what he said to Jack, Tooth thought.

Well, of course, when someone destroyed the teeth she so carefully protect she'll be furious but that wasn't enough to tell them to just die specially their own, Jack is just a kid and they're supposed to protect kids. She's very disappointed at Bunny.

"Well, last time I checked a certain guardian doesn't like a troublesome winter sprite. I supposed Jack's giving him want he wants!", Tooth sneered.

Bunny's eyes were like saucers. "Now is not the time, Tooth!" he yelled.

To think that it has been four days and this is the only time she decided to speak to him? Bunny shook his head.

"I'm not the one that started this and told him to just die!" Tooth exclaimed still furious at him.

"Well, last time ah checked a certain someone only likes his teeth!" Bunny snarled gritting his teeth.

Tooth gasped.

"How could-. At least I liked a part of him before deciding I hate his guts!" she screamed.

As Bunny was about to retort, North barged in.

"Tooth! Bunny! Stop fighting and get to sleigh! Jack needs us!" North ordered throwing them their suits.

The two quickly obeyed glaring at each other. After settling everything in the sleigh, the wind eagerly pushed them towards Jack's location.

Jack and Sandy landed in a cave on a cold mountain. Sandy silently, as usual, followed Jack and they went inside the cave.

"Are you sure you're not cold, Sandy?" Jack asked looking at him concerned.

Sandy shook his head and gave him two thumbs up. He really is fine, he's already used to the cold, and after all he got a lot of time getting use to anything.

They went to a chamber that has a ice bed at the center. There was an ice sofa and table at the corner by a window.

Sandy looked at the bed and saw an old man sleeping.

He's huge, bigger than a yeti and has a long beard. He's all white from head to toe even his clothes are white.

"Dad.., I'm home" Jack announced anxiously.

When no answer was heard, Jack rushed to his side.

"Dad, dad, dad! I'm here!" he shook the man's shoulders. The old man steered and slowly opened his eyes.

"Jack?" he said. Jack nodded relieved.

Blinking, the old man suddenly hit the young guardian's head.

Jack hissed in pain. "Old man, is that how you treat your son for coming back after a long time?" Jack joked smiling.

"Exactly! I sent you four days ago! What happened?! Where were you, huh?! Did someone attack you? Did you know ho-"

"I'm fine, pa" Jack reassured him. The old man pulled him to a tight, warm hug that Jack returned just as quickly.

"I thought I won't last long to see you again" the old man said.

"I'm sorry, I thought I won't make it in time" Jack replied.

They both are far for Sandy to hear. They literally just whispered their last sentences.

Sandy, not one to break the silence, looked happily at them. So that's why he's anxious to get here, he doesn't want to worry his dad any longer. Sandy thought, small sadness creeping in him.

Jack hasn't mention he has a father to the guardians.

The old man looked up from Jack's back and noticed the little man. His face darkened.

"I thought I told you our home is off-limits", the old man stated.

Jack pulled away and looked at Sandy.

"Sorry, dad" he looked at the old man sheepishly.

The old man glared at Jack for a short time and sighed defeated.

"It's ok at least it's just the sandman" he sighed.

"Uhmm.. dad-"

They felt a gust of wind coming towards them.

"I love you, dad" Jack said seriously.

Sandy and the old man looked at him, one in utter shock and the other in disbelief.

"Jack, you didn't-"

"You're the one who's been hard on him from the first time you encountered him!" Tooth screamed.

"Yeah?! Am not the one who gave the idea to shove him into a sack like a bunch of potatoes!" Bunny said pointing accusingly at North.

"Hey! I'm not the only one that didn't stop him and drive him to walk away after what Pitch did!" North's voice boomed.

The three of them winced. The two looked confuse while one looked like about to die of embarrassment and disbelief.

_They're not talking about that time, right? _Jack wished.

_The guardians are already in dad's top five list of people to hate. _That Jack doesn't know about. It's a touchy subject, one they never talked about. It's a miracle he didn't object at him being a guardian. The old man is so weird even for Jack.

_Back to the present, why on earth do they have to fight right now and about last Easter?!_

Sandy and the old man noticed the panicked Jack.

"Jack?"

"I'm very, very sorry, dad" Jack apologized again.

The old man barely heard him over the bickering of the other three. It seems that they haven't noticed their presence.

Enraged, the old man flicked his finger and unleashed a powerful gust of wind effectively silencing everyone.

"Guardians, shut your mouth up or I'll kick you all out!"

The old man glared at the guardians. North, Tooth and Bunny silently joined Sandy standing at the entrance of the chamber.

"Jack, care to explain this?" the old man asked his son rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Dad, I'm very sorry. I knew you wouldn't like this but please, they're my friends. I just asked for their help that's why they're here" Jack explained quietly.

"Who's the old geezer?" Bunny snarled still ticked off.

"What?" the old man said in disbelief, anger showing at his features.

_Great.._

Jack glared daggers at Bunny then looked at his dad.

"Sorry, dad. He picked that up from me" Jack defended.

"I never taught you to be rude, Jack and beside you're not rude" the old man raised his voice. The guardians flinched.

Why Bunny said that, he doesn't know. He's probably just fed up with the arguments to turn his anger to someone. Seriously, he didn't even know he's that bad. Maybe it's because of frustration, exhaustion? He'll never know so to make up for this, Bunny bowed his head and apologized.

Jack smiled at him. "See, he's not that bad" He looked at his dad beaming.

"Dad, as you already know, they're the guardians. Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunny." Jack introduced gesturing at the guardians.

"Everyone, meet Old Man Winter, my dad" Old Man only looked at jack waiting for something. The guardians silently greeted the man.

Then after a few minutes of silence, he gave up.

"I thought I already established my feelings about them, Jack. You know I can't deal with this?" he gestured at the guardians.

"You can deal with me. How is this, a challenge?" Jack snickered.

"I think I can deal with a suicidal maniac rather than a bunch of hypocrites" Old Man sneered.

"Dad. They're not hypocrites. Why do you hate them, anyways? They never did anything to you" Jack said hurt.

The other guardians stood silently having no energy to retort to the man. Everything seems to happen so fast, they were at a loss of words.

Jack pouted.

The old man sighed. "Don't give me that, Jack" Jack looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No. . . .no , oh forget it. Fine but I won't apologized"

"Oh i love you so much! And the fact that you restrained your powers for them" Old Man hit his head again. "Oww. really?"

"Tell me, why are they here?" Old Man asked looking at the guardians.

"They helped me bring you daffodils" Jack smiled widely and gestured to Bunny.

Bunny hopped towards them and handled Jack a bunch of flowers. Jack looked at him quizzically.

"Ah'm sorry for everything" Bunny said looking at the ground. Jack replied with a smile and showed the flowers to his dad.

"Jack, I'll talk to them" Old Man announced. Jack looked at him sadly

"Stay here. We'll be at the living room. Don't worry I won't freeze them" he said.

"I know that. That's not what I'm worried about. Can I come?" Jack looked at him begging.

"Wait for me here, young man. Don't worry. I still got time."

Jack gave up and went to a table silently conjuring ice.

The guardians are amused and worried at what had taken place. They never knew Jack could be submissive and since the events that happened in the past few days, they're reluctant at leaving the winter spirit alone. And besides, they don't have any idea what the old man wanted to talk about.

Sensing this, Jack gave them a bright smile and shooed them out of the room.

**A/N: **You might notice that the dialogues are increasing. Sorry about that. It's just that I can't seem to describe the scene, the scenery and their gestures. It's one of the reasons this is the first story I published. I have so many ideas in this fandom but I don't want to give them to anyone but I just can't seem to write it the way I like it. And now, I'm just complaining. I'm not getting a bit emotional, am I? I'm very sorry, please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone who's taking time to read my story :)Thank you for following, supporting and reviewing my work. You don't know how happy I am that you are reading this 'cause I have to practically beg my best friend to. And for some reasons she discouraged me. I know this is quite confusing. I'm very sorry for my mistakes and the only excuse I can give you is that this is my first story. Not a very good reason, right? *sigh* Sorry for complaining xD

Anyways, you might notice that chapter 3 has been modified. Nikki Pond said that there's a difference between Father and Dad and I'm not gonna argue with that. xD Yup I know there is. I just didn't notice that I've been using the two simultaneously. So the update on that is, well, I stick with Dad. Thank you Nikki Pond for your constant reviews and advices. I very much appreciate it. :D

So yeah this is getting a bit long on with the story :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

**Chapter 4**

This is the man Jack treats as his father, his family. The guardians thought.

The one he wanted to be. North thought.

He was supposed to be happy. To know that someone has already got the position. To know someone, after all this years, has been taking care of Jack. He should feel downright happy and jolly. North thought.

But he wasn't.

Sure, he was happy. But he was sad as well. This mixed emotion was both new and familiar at the same time. He felt guilty for feeling like this.

He wanted to be Jack's father figure. He wanted Jack to be his son. But that's not how it works. But there were times that it can work, right? Jack can still think of him as his other father, right? North can only hope.

"Guardians, why did you all follow Jack here?"

The guardians took their time to answer. Bunny responded first, "We helped Jack bring the flowers"

The old man groaned loudly and rubbed his temples. "I'm not an idiot, rabbit! Jack won't need so many helpers for this. Besides you were bickering about him when you first came! Now let me rephrase the question for your little brains to process. Why did all of you have to follow Jack here?"

The three lowered their heads guiltily.

Sandy raised his hand and made sand figures at his head.

"Jack's what?" That's the only thing the old man understood.

"We saw cuts in Jack's wrists." North said making a point.

They waited for what they expect a violent reaction from the old man. He only looked sadder than before.

After a minute of silence, he asked "And?"

"Jack tried to kill himself, mate" Bunny said like it explained everything.

"Will you shut up, Bunny?! My word! Why am I even talking to all of you? You don't know a thing about Jack" Old Man exclaimed.

They all gasped. "Ya mean ya knew?"

"Why would I joke about the boy being a suicidal maniac, huh? Besides Jack already know it's not a solution. And it's been a long time, he wouldn't do it again even if he could. That's why now I can joke about it around."

They all looked down in shame.

"Do you wanna know why and how he got over it?" Old Man asked.

They all nodded.

"Then ask him, I won't tell you" Old Man stuck his tongue out. He's surprisingly childish for his age.

After a minute of staring at the guardians and making them uncomfortable, the old man sighed heavily.

"I know I already said he's ok but can you please take care of him." the old man asked.

The guardians were confused. Why would someone who hates them trust them to take care of his son? And why would the old man even ask that in the first place? While debating this, the old man started to pace.

"I hate you, wanna know why?" he said seriously.

The guardians only looked at him.

"Sure, you never did anything to me but what about Jack?"

They all looked at him curiously.

"You mean to say it never occurred to you that you hurt Jack constantly this last 300 years? I thought no one's that naive! You surprised me guardians!" his voice boomed and he stopped pacing.

"You mean we've been hurting Jack?" Tooth whispered.

"Let's go to the present, shall we? What can a child felt bringing his friends, 'his dad's most hated people', to his home only to find them fighting about him, huh?" Old Man quoted, expecting the shock looks in the guardian's face.

"Well I don't know about you but I think I would be horrified. And I'm no expert but I'm sure it's about the time Jack was called to be a guardian, right?" he looked at them challenging everyone, anyone to argue. They only stared at him like fishes out of water.

"From what I heard, you shoved Jack into a sack and drive him away, a very beautiful way to recruit someone, eh? And Bunny being hard on Jack at first was an understatement." He glared at Bunny.

Bunny looked at him guilt written at his face. Tooth was sobbing and North was bowing his head in shame as well as Sandy.

"You need to understand that even if Jack's quite mature for his age and is quick to forgive. He's still a kid and now I'm sure he thinks he's the one who's wrong and blame himself for everything. The fact that he only stood up to me only when I insulted you, do anyone know what it means?"

They shook their heads.

"They don't deserve this. I don't even deserve their help. They weren't supposed to worry about me." he said firmly telling them what exactly was going through Jack's head.

"Really?" North asked trying to keep his tears from falling. He never even thought the kid thinks like that. He was so ashamed that he thought Jack doesn't deal with those kinds of things just because he was the guardian of fun.

"Jack thinks he does not and will not deserve anything for what he is. I know for a fact that he doesn't lie but that doesn't mean he doesn't hide the truth. Everything he said is according to what the others think. He's quite good at that."

"I'm sorry but I don't get it" Bunny said.

"Jack believes everything he says, guardians. Even if he knew it wasn't entirely his fault, once he claimed that it is. He'll go around believing it." Old man shook his head sadly.

"I wish I could say he believes at everything he was told. But, no! The kid is as stubborn as a mule", he chuckled humorlessly.

Bunny looked at him even more confused. What kind of person does that?

"If you still don't get this, it only means you never cared enough for him" he stated leaving no space for arguments.

The old man turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, ple-" Bunny said.

The old man raised his index finger. Ice engulfed the guardians and the first thing they thought of was to destroy the ice but nothing worked. Boomerang, dreamsand, sword and wings didn't stand a chance to the old man's ice.

"Guardians, if you want to know more about Jack, follow me. The ice made you invisible for Jack so don't make noises, especially you Bunny" he narrowed his eyes at Bunny.

Bunny gulped and nodded.

**A/N: **Is the first part okay? 'Cause I wasn't planning to write about what North felt. As you can see, I can't quite express emotions and feelings and I know it wasn't enough but at least I'm trying, right? Excuses xD Sorry. Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I think I took a long time to update. Sorry, I'm irritated by our internet access. I'm quite sure that it doesn't like me, loathes me and positively hates me. xD Anyways, thank you for everyone supporting me. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They found Jack curled up in an ice sofa. Near it was a table with a vase. The vase was so beautifully made and is holding the flowers brought by Bunny arranged gracefully, it was an incredible sight.

Old Man sighed happily and graced his fingers at the vase. He proudly pointed out to the guardians that Jack made it.

The guardians smiled but the moment they noticed Jack expression, it faltered.

The youngest guardian looked like a kid waiting anxiously for his father to come home in a blizzard. That was peculiar since the man didn't even go out.

Why does he look so worried? The guardians thought.

"Hey, kiddo" Old Man greeted.

"Dad!" Jack pulled him into a hug and the old man just chuckled.

The guardians shared a look. This side of Jack is something they haven't seen even for months of Jack being a guardian.

Jack has been somewhat distant to them.

"Miss me?", the old man teased.

Jack crossed his arms and pouted.

The old man held an amused look.

Then Jack rolled his eyes. A smile plastered at his face.

"Of course! What did you think? How are you feeling?" Jack tilted his head examining the man in front of him.

"Aren't you gonna ask about the guardians?"

The guardians perked up to this.

Jack stopped and shook his head.

The guardians' shoulders slumped. Apparently, they don't matter to Jack anymore.

The old man looked at him curious. His eyes clearly asking the kid to explain.

Jack sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"I'll never get to see them anymore. Well maybe see them but not talk to them. I messed up big time, dad. I promised that it'll be the last time they'll see me if they help me" Jack explained sadly.

"Big time? Bigger than the annual thing?" Old Man asked amused.

He's quite sure the guardians didn't help the kid to get rid of him. If they did, they would've left already.

"Well, I did intend to pluck those plants. Only means that I wanted to kill them." Jack said sheepishly.

Old Man looked sad by this.

"But enough about that, dad. I'm staying here. Aren't you happy?" Jack smiled.

"Are you?" Jack gulped eyes widening.

The Old Man started to walk in circles.

"Dad. I-"

"You froze a bunch of flower, big deal. Seriously, Jack. I'm sorry" The old man sadly apologized. Looking at Jack in the eyes, he groaned.

The guardians furrowed their brows.

"No, not your fault old man", Jack laughed.

"You can't control your new powers, can you? Why did I even ask for daffodils?" Old Man hit his head.

Jack is gaining new powers? The guardians thought. Sure, they noticed him frustrated at his work but they thought it has something to do with gaining believers. They never thought there will be another source of power for Jack.

Jack stood up from the sofa and walked towards the man almost bumping with the invisible Bunny.

Suddenly, the guardians felt a bit of shame from intruding their privacy. They almost forgot that Jack can't see them.

Jack grabbed the man's hands, stopping him from hitting his head and stared at his eyes.

"No no no, dad. You're right. They're just flowers, right? I should have gotten those in other places. It's stupid of me to get it in the Warren" Jack reasoned.

"You went to the Warren because you're in a hurry. You don't want me to be gone after you left. You did what any loving child would do for his dying father"

The guardians was shocked. That explains everything. Jack rushing and all.

"Yeah, and can you believe I slept for four days?! How loving can I get?" Jack groaned still mentally scolding himself.

"You're exhausted, Jack. I shouldn't have let you rushed off"

"Yeah, yeah. I shouldn't have left you" Jack retorted.

After a minute of staring, they both laughed.

They sat on the sofa laughing.

After their laughter died down, Jack hugged the man's torso.

"Did you really have to leave?" Jack asked heartbroken. His voice dying at the last word.

"You know I have to. I'm going tonight, Jackie" Jack's hug tightened.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Jack said burying his face at the old man's chest.

"And why would you say that!?" The old man pushed so that he can look at the kid's face.

"I stole your powers. I made you weak. And probably there's a rule that says earth can't have two winter spirits at the same time" Jack said looking at his feet.

"Does it ever occur to you that I gave you my burden? It's actually selfish of me to do that" The old man said.

"So I'm right. Two winter spirits can't exist. All the more reason for you to stay, you're older, much wiser and certainly won't make a mess. Besides, I'll have a good reason to die no-"

The old man's eyes suddenly darkened and punched Jack in the face. Jack stumbled in the ground.

The guardians winced.

Jack looked at him in puzzled.

"There's no such rule, Jack! And I thought you said you won't try to kill yourself again!" Old man screamed.

Jack's eyes widen and showed defiance. He stood up abruptly and glared at the man.

"If that means you keep on living! Besides no one will be sad if I died and don't lie to me. Such rule exists in season spirits! I knew that for a fact, that's why I went to you. I thought you'll kill me" Jack said.

Old man looked at him straight in the eye.

"And I did almost kill you, didn't I?" the guardians gasped. Old man tried to kill Jack himself? They curled their hands into fists and change their stances to battle mode. If anything bad happens, they will protect Jack no matter what.

**A/N: **So yeah. That was it. Sorry I'm not enthusiastic about it. Still quite pissed off by the internet provider and access. That devil didn't let me surf for so long while my siblings did. So unfair :( But I will get over it. I'm very sorry. Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys! ^_^ I'm a bit undecided whether I'm doing this thing right. I wasn't expecting people to actually like this story. Well, I don't know. My friends told me this story has no future and they were confused and I was sad because they don't like it. I love Jack Frost and I love torturing him and guilt-tripping everyone around him. That was a bit crazy. I'm sorry xD So anyways, on with the story :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I thought you went to me to try and kill me, Jack" he resigned sitting at his bed.

The old man gripped his hair in frustration.

Jack stared at him, his eyes devoid of any emotion. He approached the old man standing beside his bed.

"I was going to send you my men to kill you as soon as I heard about you" old man confessed.

The guardians are shocked of the revelations. Their anger towards the old man doubled.

Still, Jack's face showed no emotion.

"I killed so many young innocent winter sprites. They didn't even see it coming" he cried ashamed of what he has done.

Jack slouched down and hugged the old man.

"Shhh... I knew that" Jack whispered.

"You.. you don't hate me?" old man sobbed.

"No. What you did was wrong but you regret it, right? Besides, I went to you so that you could kill me" Jack said softly.

"I never thought you'll never fight back. I thought you're deceiving me"

"I have to admit I was scared that if you kill me, you'll have another burden to carry. To think that even after death, I'll just be another burden to someone"

Old man looked at him like Jack grew another head but oddly enough he expected those words from him.

"Son, promise me. You'll never think of killing yourself and stop thinking you deserve nothing"

"But dad, we all knew I don't" Jack admitted, shame in his tone.

The guardians lowered their weapons. Their shoulders slumped.

So the old man was telling the truth. Jack believes he doesn't deserve anything.

"You deserve so much more son" old man coughed furiously.

Jack helped him lie down.

"It's time" Old Man declared looking at his son.

"No. No! Wait I haven't told you how much you mean to me. Dad, please! There's still time. Let me die for you!" Jack begged.

"Stop it, Jack! Promise me!"

Jack's tears are falling. "I don't want to be alone anymore" he said sobbing

"You won't be" old man pointed at the guardians and the frost melted.

Jack looked at them tears falling in his eyes freely.

"I don't want to lose you!" he hugged his father again.

"Live, Jack. Promise me" old man said slowly closing his eyes.

"I- . I promise" jack gave up

"I love you, son"

"I love you, too, dad" Jack said crying out.

After the exchange, the old man was blown by the wind like snowflakes in Jack's arms and he was no more.

Jack was left only staring at his hands and after realizing his dad was no longer there, he cried out loud.

* * *

Jack's POV

He's gone... Dad's gone. I stared at my hands.

Gone? Does anyone know he gave his last breath? Why didn't the world stop? No one knows he's gone. Will anyone miss him?

It's like he'd never been in my hands. Like he never exist.

Did he?

Did he exist?

Maybe he didn't.

Yeah. Maybe I only imagined him...

Who would take in a monster like me anyway?

He didn't exist

He's just a fiction of my imagination.

He..

He..

If he didn't exist, ..

what am I doing here?

Why

can't I s-stop crying?

Dad, why did you leave me?

Why? I gasped.

If only I..,

No! I promised!

Get up, Jack! Pull yourself together!

I have to do this.

It's the last thing I could do..

For him.

* * *

Normal POV

Jack's been staring at his hands, tears flowing down his cheeks for hours. The guardians are all worried about him. They knew they have to do something but they don't know what.

They all knew what it's like to lose someone. But Jack's only a child. And the old man seems to be the only one for Jack.

His only family.

Besides as much as they want to, they can't. After knowing how they hurt him, everyone will think they don't deserve to be in his presence. The thought eats them.

So they stayed quiet..

Wallowing with regret and blame, they didn't even notice Jack's tears stopped.

Jack stood up and that surprised everyone.

He wiped his tears and looked at them. First, he's shock and almost had his unshed tears fall but he held them.

"You-you should really get going" he stuttered.

They only looked at him, all eyes bore at him. They all looked lost and didn't even move an inch like they didn't hear what he just said.

Jack sighed. He composed himself again and ruffled his hair.

It's a good thing I controlled myself. He thought.

"Hey." Jack paused. "I don't know how long you've been here but I think you should go back and oh you know, do your thing?" he hated it. How calm his voice sounds and how at peace he is right now. But he needs to do this or he'll just worry his dad, wherever he is.

They only flinched. Why? Jack thought. Maybe they're disgusted at how calm I am. Hey, a murderer should get used to it, right? Wrong, he'll never get used to seeing someone die and he can't even do something and worse be the reason of their death.

He sure won't. But they really need to go for their own sakes.

"Tooth, Sandy. It's always night somewhere. Go guard the children" he looked at the two.

"North, the yetis and elves must be worried, go back. Bunny, tidy up your Warren. I'm very sorry, guys. And thank you... For everything" Jack looked at them one by one. Gratitude but overwhelming sadness shown in his eyes.

"It was fun" his tears are building up again. If one can see his heart, they'll see dust-sized particles being cut thoroughly by a knife.

It's hard to act tough especially when you're losing everything you ever have. That is what Jack feels like. But he gave his word. Last help and they'll never see him ever again. Even if old man said otherwise, Jack doesn't want to force anyone and guilt-trip them to follow his dad's last words.

It's just not fair.

So he said what he knew was right.

"I'm fine. Dad's just overacting as I was. I'm not scared of being alone. I-I just thought if I said that, I don't know, he uhmm.. he'll stay? You don't need to listen to him. Whatever he said to you, forget it. Well, except for the things that doesn't include me, of course" he bit his tongue.

Did I just ask them to forget him? I'm the worst. Jack thought.

"Ok, I'll just get this straight" How can he stay calm at this rate, he doesn't know. But if he didn't get time alone soon, he knew someone will get hurt. As calm as he is now, he knew his tough act will crumble any minute.

"I won't break my promise because of what dad said. I'll leave you all alone. But I'm sorry 'cause I won't leave this place. It's either you all go back home or I'll go. And I won't promise to leave this mountain, I'm sorry." he declared.

They all looked dumbfounded.

This is getting hard. Am I not clear enough? Or maybe they just don't wanna be the first one to leave. Maybe... Jack thought.

He flew up already making his leave when Bunny spoke. "Where are you going?" he asked softly but his tone has a hint of anger which is the opposite of what his feelings for the kid.

He was angry at himself for being useless.

Jack looked at him sadly.

"You don't want to leave because you don't want to move first, right? So I'll go first. You won't be staying here because it's cold so please don't ban me here" he joked.

Saying they're devastated is an understatement. Jack didn't even stutter at his accusation.

Bunny grunted. "Aren't you angry, Jack?! Sad even?!" he angrily asked. It's not that Bunny's angry at Jack for being so calm about this. He's angry at himself for everything he'd done and didn't. He hated the way Jack's acting like he's been at this for so many times that he doesn't looked for comfort anymore when he clearly needs one. Yeah, he knows Jack loves his father. So he mustn't let it in.

But when he saw he's grin, his face held confusion.

"I don't deserve to be, Bunny. And as much as he deserved, I also can't afford" jack answered.

And that's how Bunny's sight turned black. He reached for Jack's hoodie, dragged him down and punched him hard.

"You-!" Bunny stopped when both North and Tooth held him. He looked at the scene he'd cause. Jack being help by sandy, blood flowing down his lips.

He only said what's true but he knew bunny will react like this. Why? .cause he can't hurt himself. He knew that's a selfish act but he can't help it. Jack thought. He thought he deserved more but sadly the two stopped him from getting beaten.

But now he's not that sure why Bunny even throw that question. So as straight-forward as he is then, he asked "Then what did you all want me to do?" he asked wiping the blood.

"Look, I'll just leave ok?" he looked at them. Now, what's gotten into them? Jack thought. Being hit by Bunny doesn't calm him enough to delay his needed time alone, worst it hasted it.

He can't stand here for another minute.

**A/N: **Guys, could you leave a bit of review? Just a little bit? And if you're confused it's alright to ask. So please review :) And thank you for reading ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey Guys! It was kind of my vacation so yeah xD. Thank you for your support. I love you all. I don't know what to say. xD So on with the story :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

_"Look, I'll just leave ok?" he looked at them. Now, what's gotten into them? Jack thought. Being hit by Bunny doesn't calm him enough to delay his needed time alone, worst it hasted it._

_He can't stand here for another minute._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Seeing them wanting to kill him is already bad but him wanting to get killed is the worst. As much as he wants to stop all of this, he can't. Because if he die, he'll leave two burdens. The gift of cold and the curse of being a murderer. Two burdens that he swore he'll carry for all eternity. Besides, he can't break a promise, he vowed to never break his promises. It's hard enough to know someone who trusts him so he takes his promises very seriously.

And did he already say that he can't take it anymore?

He definitely can control his emotions, of course with years of practice, but nothing's perfect. He learned that he still needs to let go or it'll be so hard to maintain. And for the events that had happened, he needs time alone... ASAP

It's not that he's scared of someone seeing his vulnerable. He's scared that he can still hurt them. He held so much belief that he could not kill them. They're the guardians! And he's just a child spirit. But still.. he can hurt them, maybe just scratch, but it still hurt no less.

"Can I please go?" He never thought he'll be the one asking to leave. In another situation, he was sure he'll do everything to let them stay. Being alone again is very damaging but he's sure as hell he'll give it up in order to protect them or anyone in fact from himself. He doesn't' trust himself not to hurt them. He knew that this very ordeal is causing them quite a lot of stress. He can't even pinpoint any other reason why they stay besides making him feel bad and being sure he'll never hurt someone.

"I know you don't trust me. And if I haven't promise old man, I'll let you have your way but I did. I give you my word that I'll never hurt anyone and if I did..." Jack thinks for a moment wiping the blood in his mouth.

He absentmindedly rubs the blood to his hoodie pockets. The guardians noticed this. All but thinking that Jack doesn't even notice the fact the he's hiding the evidence the he was punched like it's the normal thing to do. Hiding your pain.

It dawned to the Pooka's mind that he was the one that did this.

"I'll stay in one place and wait for anything or anyone to kill me" Jack concluded. For someone who needs to let go, he's holding quite perfectly. He, too, was baffled by this fact. Maybe in the back of his mind he still wanted their approval for the last time.

Jack looked at them pleading for approval like his life defended on it. The guardians didn't know what to do. They can't just him leave. They knew that he needs them. Tooth was the first one that talked. "But Jack, we're here. We'll never leave you ever again. Let us be your family please"

Jack looked at her shocked. "Bu-but I promised! You helped me for the last time"

Why is he even arguing with her over such a simple promise? A family is everything he ever wanted and he just wouldn't take it just like that, huh? Ironic. He bowed his head then shook it.

Maybe he's just imagining it.

"Jack-" Tooth said.

"Sorry, what was that again? I misheard you"

And he just blew it. The guardians can't even look at his face anymore.

How can someone think that he doesn't deserve anything so much that if an offer was made he'll think he misheard it?

Why did they even ignore him?

"Jack, Ah'm sorry. Ah punched you" the Pooka said.

"Hey, I deserved it" Jack slightly grinned. Now, if they really won't leave him, he'll leave them. I have to find an exit. Jack sadly thought. They're still here at his dad's room. As much as he doesn't want to, the only exit he can access right now was to build a hole. It'll ruin his floor. If he was here, he'll slap me for even thinking that. He smiled a tear slipping his eyes.

"Sorry and thank you, guys! I mean it" he blurted suddenly. The guardians were caught off guard when he disappeared. They panicked except for Sandy.

For some reasons he knew where he'll go and why he needed to. He needed to let go and being a seasonal spirit, letting go of emotions is a big risk.

But for once, Sandy doesn't know what to do and the guardians panicking aren't helping. Telling them what he knew was beginning to look like a bad idea. Surely after a day, they'll go and comfort him. He only needs to trust Jack.

Sandy went to the door. The other three looked at him. Before opening it, he sadly looked at them and shook his head.

"Wha-" before Bunny could finish his sentence. Sandy already opened the door and a blast of wind came over them.

Now even Sandy is surprised.

In the center of the next room lies a holographic face of Old Man Winter made of ice. He held his head down absorbed in his thinking. He angrily mumbled under his breath.

He sighed and looked at them. "Guardians, I knew Jack would take off. Please let him be for a day. I'm certain he would be at least a bit ok by that time. I won't tell you where he is." old man said seriously.

"If no one knows why he even took off, oh only MIM knows how furious I would've been with you" he rubbed his temples.

"I like to believe Sandy knows it by now" Sandy nodded knowing all too well that the man couldn't see him.

"Since I'm gone I'll try to make things clear. Every snow-related catastrophe that all of you thought was the boy's fault was mine. Titanic, blizzard of 68, you name it." he confessed.

Ho-how can this happen? Bunny thought. He likes to blurt it out loud so much but he was left speechless. He lashed out, screamed at the top of his lungs and deliberately insulted Jack because of those catastrophes specially that Easter Sunday.

"Bet he claimed it is, huh? That kid. Look, if it weren't for Jack things would've gotten worse and believe me it would." he told them seriously.

"I have done so much mistakes and Jack has been cleaning after me and telling everyone it's his fault. At first, I thought he wanted to kill me because he's already erasing me from other immortals' minds. Did you know what he said when I asked him why he did those?" he chuckled.

The guardians were again at a loss of words. Why did Jack go out of his way to claim things that was not going to help in the least?

**A/N: **I know it was not a good ending to this chapter but I can't decide where I should end it. I don't wanna exceed and go to 2000K words so I cut it here. Anyways, thank you for reading ^_^ Please review! :D Oh and chapter 8 is already done. So if I get at least 5 reviews in this chapter I might upload it or I'll wait for another week.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I said I 'might'. Might is the key word xD Why am I even arguing? Okay, I just want to post this early, that's all. So yeah..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

_The guardians were again at a loss of words. Why did Jack go out of his way to claim things that was not going to help in the least?_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"He apologized and told me it was his fault he let it happen." he shook his head.

"He seriously believed his at fault! What an idiot!" he snarled.

The guardians was surprised by his proclaims and outburst.

"So I told him I intended to kill mortals 'cause it's true! I really did! And he just told me he won't let me harm anyone." he sighed.

"He never threatened me, never told me I'm crazy or evil. Never lash out to me. When I did another mistake, he would always stop them. Then be out for a month and came back as great as ever. I often asked him what happened even though I know already 'cause you know I always want to know his bad side. But he would always flash me a big smile and told me he just talked to another immortal!"

These revelations are quite hard to take all in. They haven't process what he said but all knew that it's a product of Jack's isolation.

Sandy could feel himself growing weaker and so was Tooth.

Sometimes he wished children held stronger beliefs than this.

He stopped hovering and landed on the icy floor. He didn't want anyone telling him it's time for him to go if the old man's not finished. He saw Tooth doing the same thing.

The old man sighed and face palmed.

"Just then I realized, the other reason he's doing these things is for attention. I know you think that I cured Jack but no.. Jack cured me. Unfortunately, I can't do the same for him. He got over his suicide nature by himself. I wished I knew sooner and I wished I could help him but" he bit his lips

"I took him in for only 50 years and I can't be with him any longer. Jack only accepted me as his guardian 2 years ago. I know I thought he wouldn't. I never even thought we can be like this because of everything I did." he showed them his sincere, sad eyes.

"I love my son, I love Jack. Please take care of him guardians" he pleaded and slowly disappeared.

Still digesting the info, Sandy tapped Tooth's shoulder and motioned them to go and do their jobs. North slowly made his way to the sleigh. Everyone was in it except Bunny. North called him.

"Nah.. Ah'll stick around" he said without enthusiasm.

They wouldn't let him if he wasn't wearing a suit. And somehow they knew Bunny feels guilty more than any of them. So they left him, demanding he informs them if ever Jack came back and promising that they'll come back tomorrow.

* * *

It was starting to get so cold here after Jack left.

Bunny shook his head. Trust the boy to consider other well-being.

It wasn't because Jack's different like all the cliché stories about isolated persons. This was far more difficult than anything else.

* * *

"Why didn't you just take me instead?" asked Jack looking up the sky.

_Maybe he doesn't want me to be there..._

_Well that's quite right but maybe .., just maybe, he could spare dad and just I don't know ceased my existence? _

_Yeah, that would be nice._

"The only person that told me that he liked to be my dad and took me in just taken away just like that?"

_I didn't mean to blame you or anyone._

"I'm sorry. I supposed I should be thanking you for letting me stay, huh?"

_Did you even know a thing about me? I rather die than live like this again._

Jack rubbed his eyes. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He really wanna tell everything, scream everything that's in his head but he just can't. Even in isolation, he can't blame anyone or complain. Besides, he was sure that if he were in His shoes he would do what He just did. Who would want a stupid kid with them anyway?

He cried and cried unleashing all his powers in the mountain. He felt sorry for the mountain that's feeling his wrath. _I need to stop soon._

I smirked.

_Yeah, I lost it. It's like I didn't even care for the old man. Why? _

It hurt so much more than any other things in the past yet he wasn't out of control.

Is it possible he doesn't love the old man that much?

He blinked only noticing the absence of tears in his eyes.

_What?_

_Ho-how can I not cry? I- I, the old man treated me like his own son! Why can't I mourn more than this? This sucks!_

He sat down and hugged his legs. He buried his face to his knees.

"Your tear socks are empty, Jack. They've been six hours ago." a voice told him.

"Pitch, aren't you cold here?" Jack asked without moving.

"What comes together best than cold and dark?" Pitch stated smirking.

Jack didn't retort or move an inch. Pitch sat down beside him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Wow the big bad boogeyman wants to comfort a little spirit. Isn't that just sweet?" a voice of a girl was heard.

Pitch growled. "Is that a way to talk to your dad comforting your son?"

Mother Nature just chuckled and looked at her son. She frowned.

"Sweetie.." she knelt down and hugged him tight.

Jack didn't respond.

He whispered incoherently.

"Shhh.. Honey what did you just say?" MN whispered softly.

Jack stiffened.

"Stay away from me... Please, I don't wanna hurt you"

MN looked at Jack surprised.

"Jack.." MN caught Jack's chin and rise it up so that he was looking at her eyes.

"That was long time ago. You didn't know" MN reasoned.

"Ho-how would you know that?!" Jack snapped and slapped her hand. "I almost killed you! How can you say that it wasn't my intention?! That I feigned ignorance to lower your guard and kill you, huh?! How naive can one be?!" he blurted. Pitch went to MN's side and put himself between the two.

"You didn't intend to kill me, Jack. You know that" MN stated calmly and smoothly.

"The whole 'Pitch is back' fiasco thing was because of that! I endangered not only immortals but mortals as well!" he flew ten feet away from them.

MN and Pitch held sad expressions. Here he goes again blaming himself for everything, Pitch thought.

"You do realize it was me who endangered them" Pitch pointed out.

"If it wasn't for me, nightmares couldn't have taken over you." Jack retorted.

There's no winning with this boy. Pitch shook his head. He looked at his daughter in shame.

"Jack, I forgive you. It's time you forgive yourself" MN pleaded him.

"She's right, boy. Stop hurting yourself" Pitch begged him.

_I can't. _Jack sadly thought. His inner turmoil only made his surrounding much colder.

"It's not your fault the old man died" Pitch whispered.

It's not? Something about the way Pitch said that made Jack angrier.

"You don't understand anything! It IS my Fault!" Jack screamed.

MN glared daggers at his father. She knew he didn't imply anything and she was sure he's oblivious by their law but he should really be careful of what he says. She knew he was reading Jack's fear that's why he knew what to say. The thing is even though he's good now, he's still not good at controlling his tongue.

"The more I gain control of my powers the more he loses his! How is that not my FAULT?!" Jack grabbed his head like it's aching so much.

The two shivered from the extreme cold.

"Jack, please! Stop this!" MN stuttered.

Her pleas were unheard when Jack stepped away from them and fell into the ocean.

The two gasped.

* * *

It's been one day since Jack stormed off. Bunny waited for Jack and the others to come back. He was sure the other guardians will be there any moment now. He was surprisingly calm waiting for them and Jack. His belief in Jack was renewed since he stayed at his home. He believes Jack wouldn't hurt himself. He's stronger than that. Waiting there at his home cleared his mind and he was sure of his next moves after the guardians arrived.

He believes Jack's strong but that doesn't mean he didn't need anyone. Bunny's not even sure why he's not that worried like he was supposed to be. Maybe I really didn't need to worry. He thought. Long story short, he gained and is full of hope in giving Jack what he deserved. He was already tingling with excitement about the things he and Jack would do to make Jack laugh.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. :) Please review. I really don't know what else to say.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **What the heck did I write in the last chapter? / Seriously? What am I doing to Bunny? 0_O I'm getting embarrassed xD Anyways, my phone is sick and I write on my phone and edit it on the laptop an hour before I upload it. So with my phone sick, I don't think I could write that much. I read fanfiction on my phone, too :'( and I can't have her cure in two days so T-T. I miss my phone already.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

_He believes Jack's strong but that doesn't mean he didn't need anyone. Bunny's not even sure why he's not that worried like he was supposed to be. Maybe I really didn't need to worry. He thought. Long story short, he gained and is full of hope in giving Jack what he deserved. He was already tingling with excitement about the things he and Jack would do to make Jack laugh._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

His look of sheer happiness would be priceless. Bunny thought.

After a few minutes, the other guardians came riding the sleigh.

"Bunny" North greeted without his usual jolliness. Tooth only looked at him solemnly and Sandy was neutral.

Bunny knew what he needed to do with them. He needed to give them hope. That is what he is and is still here for.

So he uncharacteristically showed them a big grin. "You looked like you're here for a funeral. Jack's not dead. We're here so that when he came back, he'll know he's not alone" He was only given looks of anxiety, guilt and sadness.

"I know I'm not the perfect family not to mention friend for Jack but I'm not gonna leave him alone like what I did for last centuries. That's all that Jack knew. People will just need him once and what's next, huh? They'll just leave without even a simple thank you or an acknowledgement that he did okay." the guardians looked at him.

"And that was supposed to make us feel better?" Tooth asked sarcastically.

"I mean that we should stop acting like we did nothing wrong 'cause we didn't know and start acting like guardians!" he said.

"Look, Ah confess. Ah didn't thought of any of you as friends before Jack Frost. Hell, Ah wouldn't care if anyone would disappear because of lack of believers and Ah would just say that that's a part of life maybe he needs to go. And sometimes Ah even blame them for not asking for help. Ah was stupid and Ah only think of myself" he stated. He looked for what he expects angry stares but saw nothing but guilt in their eyes.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He thought he's the only one in the guardians who thought this way.

That means..

"You meant to say, ahm not the only one?" he asked flabbergasted. They all nodded.

"I don't even knew the other spirits before they're gone" North confessed.

"Well, now's the time to change!" he said bringing hope with him.

"We can't just mope around and feel guilty all the time. We're not only doing this for ourselves, we're doing this for Jack and our fellow immortals" The other guardians perk up to this.

"You're right, Bunny. We must make haste and see Jack" North declared smiling.

Just as they were about to move they saw dark sand appearing at the doorway.

Pitch came into view holding a brown-haired boy. The guardians instantly raised their guards.

"Why are you here, Pitch?" North asked his face showing grimace.

"Get out of my way, guardians! I don't have time for you!" Pitch growled.

Bunny snorted. "You think we're gonna let you kidnap a boy and let you get away with it. No, mate. You got the wrong idea"

Pitch chose to ignore his comment.

He looked everywhere looking for something.

Bunny was about to make a remark when he was stop by a golden sand hand. He glared at Sandy and saw what everyone was staring at.

They were staring at Pitch searching frantically while holding the boy gently.

It looks like a father doing everything he can to aid his son.

"What are you looking for?" Tooth asked curious.

Pitch looked at her frantically, closing and opening his mouth in hesitation.

The guardians were baffled. Pitch is here looking like he's gonna cry if he won't see what he's looking for and was actually considering asking for their help.

He was about to say something when another figure appeared behind him.

"Leave the guardians out of this" the figure said.

Pitch seemed reluctant about what was said.

"Are you sure, Seraphina?" he turned looking at the girl.

"The boy said so" she whispered sadly.

The girl stepped into view of the guardians.

"Guardians, I'm Mother Nature. I kindly ask you to leave immediately. Since a winter spirit died, we have a tradition to abandon this place for a few months. It is an unspoken rule for seasonal spirits." MN stated calmly. The guardians looked at her dumbfounded.

Bunny was first to retort. "But what are you two doing here mate?"

MN cursed mentally.

"I am here to perform a tradition and I need Pitch Black for it. Since it's not always winter spirits that died." she explained a little ticked off. "So, if you don't mind?" she gestured towards the exit.

North knows not to question tradition especially if they were for spirits but something was off. He could feel it in his belly.

"Is so? Then we will take our leave with the boy" North declared. He noticed the two flinched and Pitch held the boy protectively. The gray man gritted his teeth.

"I'm afraid the tradition says the opposite. Don't worry guardians. We're not harming a mortal in any way. This boy is my youngest spirit. He's unconscious because he exhausted from his training, that's all" MN forced a smile.

The guardians took a minute to decide whether or not to believe her.

"Can we ask what kind of tradition this is and how can a child help you?" Tooth asked politely.

"No, you can't. Now please you're delaying a special and important tradition" MN sighed.

"She means, guardians, you never get to talk and you expect Seraphim will tell you an important thing that may or may not put not only her own life but also the lives of her spirits?" Pitch interjected.

The guardians were taken aback. What Pitch said makes perfect sense. They bowed their heads except for Sandy whose been quiet as always but had not been listening and only been staring. The sudden awkward silence made Sandy realize what's been nagging in the back of his mind since Pitch came.

He forms a sand figure of a snowflake at the top of his head. The other guardians looked at him all knowing he's asking for Jack but there's uncertainty in Sandy's expression that made them all confuse.

The face of total disbelief and defiance were written at the little man's face that looked like he'll break.

Something is definitely wrong.

**A/N: **Besides my phone getting sick, I'm having a writer's block. *sigh* Oh and I know you already noticed that my tenses are inconsistent and terribly wrong in so many ways and I'm sorry for that. I can't really correct them because I'm not that good at tenses. And it's just one of my flaws that I may notice. Not my best features, did I even have a good feature?, so I'm very sorry for anyone who's irritated by that. Anyways, thank you for reading. :) Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I don't understand. I can't keep myself from thinking of this story. It's driving me nuts xD Especially without my phone. I'm not used to using the laptop for writing and ideas usually popped up randomly and I can't turn my laptop every time I had an idea. I just updated yesterday for Pete's sake. I really wanted to know your remarks on this story. So thank you so much for reviewing and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

_The face of total disbelief and defiance were written at the little man's face that looked like he'll break._

_Something is definitely wrong._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What is it, Sandy?" North asked.

"You really need to go. All of you" MN hastily said.

While everyone was looking expectantly at Sandy, the boy from Pitch hands groaned.

Everyone turned to him but Pitch positioned him so they wouldn't see his face. Pitch whispered so quiet that even Bunny hadn't caught it.

MN sighed. So much for talking, she thought. She raised her hand and made a barrier for the guardians. She put a finger at her lips suggesting the guardians to be quiet.

The big four seemed to understand this. It seems that seasonal spirits has magic that can make people invisible to others. It's not really different from their jobs, being that they're supposed to be invisible to children. Still, the reason MN cast the spell is not known to them.

"Jack" Pitch called. The four was surprised, half expecting the boy to land somewhere inside the cave except for Sandy who is only looking at Pitch.

Pitch settled the boy on the sofa, his back on the guardians.

"I'm sorry" the boy spoke a very familiar voice. He lied down and put his arms around his head, exhaustion in his features.

Pitch chuckled and ruffled the child's hair. This day can't get any weirder, the guardians thought.

"You gave us a fright kid. I'm glad you're ok. What did you need again?" Pitch asked smiling a fatherly smile.

The boy frowned. "Did I need something? I'm sorry"

Pitch frowned and looked at MN worry crossing his face. MN held the same face.

"Jack-" the boy turned his head at her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Everyone looked confused.

MN said again with a scolding tone, "Jack"

The boy flinched and shook his head. Of course he did, he thought taking a look around. MN looked at him hopeless. What kind of mother is she to be unable to help her child? She never had Jack tell her what's wrong. She sighed sad and angry at herself.

The guardians got a good look at the boy's face and were extremely shocked.

"Do you want to be alone, Jack?" Pitch asked. MN glared at his father. Pitch ignored her. After all, he knew a lot more of Jack than her.

The boy was going to nod but stopped. He looked at MN's face and realized the pain he caused. He needs to fix this.

"I'm fine. It's not that it's the first time I exhausted myself. You worry for nothing. And grandpa here already gave me a speech" he stated smiling and shivered from cold.

This made MN laughed and Pitch growled.

"Even if I am your grandpa I forbid you to call me that" Pitch exclaimed.

Jack blinked. It was a joke. He can't believe Pitch didn't chew his head off for lying.

MN tried in vain to hold her laugh and settled to the ground. At her outburst, MN released her spell from the guardians. She laughed so loud everyone smiled and Jack knew he said the right words but then the laughter turned into sobs and he looked down at MN. Guilt was shown at his face. Pitch tried to comfort his daughter kneeling beside her and hugging her.

The guardians can't believe their eyes. The boy looks exactly like Jack except for the color his skin, hair and eyes. They would be convinced that it was Jack if the boy wasn't a mortal.

Jack thought of what to say for a minute.

"I'm sorry" he bowed. "I.. I know Old Man should be alive and I shouldn't be here-" Jack was stopped when a finger was shoved at his lips.

"I'm sick of your sorrys, Jack! When will you stop messing everything? How could you do this again to Seraphina?!" Pitch shouted standing up but was held down by his daughter. He looked down at her, rage fleeting out of him. He looked at Jack who was shocked and held his temples as he suspected.

This was the second time he did this and the first one was not pretty.

"I'm sorry." Pitch said.

The guardians were left dumbfounded. Should they leave? It looked like a private family moment. And they need to go look for their Jack.

North cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. He looked at his comrades and nodded.

Jack's eyes dilated.

"I'm sorry if we didn't listen to you MN. I guess we'll be leaving looking for our Jack" he declared.

Pitch face palmed at this. "You idiots" he muttered.

"What did you call us, mate?" Bunny raged.

Pitch looked at them like they were the most pitiful persons he ever saw.

"Stop looking around and think for a second, will you? Did you really think it's just" Pitch did a dramatic quote in the air "'coincidence'?" he asked.

"Get to the point, show pony" Bunny retorted impatient.

"I'm saying is this is Jack, stupid rabbit!" Pitch growled. Jack jumped to his feet. He looked really to fly away again but when he went to grab his staff. He realized two things. He can't fly at this form and his staff is gone.

Fear engulfed him as he docked and hid himself behind the sofa.

The guardians gasped. Jack muttered apologies. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he kept saying like a mantra.

The guardians put up their guards when Pitch started moving.

Pitch uncharacteristically again hugged the boy.

He shooed away the boy's tears

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's not your fault. Everything gonna be fine." Pitch said while holding the boy. MN composed herself and stood up. She looked around sadly.

"Father" she called gesturing his father to let her see her son. She brushed his cheeks and touched his forehead with hers.

"Jack, I love you. Don't forget that" she said eyes closing.

The guardians wanted moved closer to them but MN raised her hand to stop them.

"I know I'm not a great mother to you but please remember you're not alone." she sighed opening her eyes and looked at his straight in the eyes.

Jack seemed to disagree. He wanted to push her away but he was frozen.

"Whatever happens, we'll be here. And your grandpa isn't mad at you. No one is. We love you, Jack" Jack looked contemplating at this when he was shocked by MN kiss in his forehead.

Blushing he looked at MNs beaming eyes with unconditional love.

She smiled but then frowned. "Please don't ever do this again"

Jack nodded not actually knowing what she's talking about.

_Is she asking me to stop making blizzards at Antarctica or to stop calling her father grandpa or to stop harming anyone? Maybe she's asking me to stop making them save my useless life._

There was a pregnant silence after while Jack fidgeted drumming his fingers in his lap.

Pitch was gonna say something but Jack cut him off.

"I'm tired" Jack said talking to himself. There are so many people here and making it too hard to breath. Jack decided he needed to rest. He'll deal with this after he was rested.

_Tomorrow._

Jack sighed.

_I'll face my punishment._

Everyone flinched. The way Jack said it, it's like he's saying he's done and giving up.

Jack struggled to stand. Everyone tried to help him but he shrugged them off.

Bunny approached him frustrated. "Oi, just let us help you, mate" Bunny reached for Jack's shoulder only for his hand to pass through him.

Everyone gasped.

Jack continued to walk towards his room like nothing has happened and opened the door. There was a familiar gust of wind and a familiar face coming from the room.

"Jack, son. I love you so much" at first Jack was blinking thinking of something.

He stared at the hologram noticing its blur.

_What?_

Jack only noticed that he was crying. He tried so hard in vain to stop it, wiping it with his sleeves. Crying like a ten year old, he strained his ears to hear the message.

"Please, son, forgive yourself. Not everything is your fault, kid. Live, I know you always say you're okay and happy but you're not convincing everyone. Move on and live your life to the fullest, Jack. I'm very sorry for everything"

Jack sobbed harder.

"No, please. Don't say that" Jack said quietly.

"Thank you so much for everything. I love you, son" old man concluded.

"No!" Jack shouted running to the hologram and reached the man's face before it disappear. He almost touched it.

Almost.

Jack's fingers brushed into the thin air. His eyes widen in realization that he didn't make it. He drew back his hand and stared at it. Tears stopping the moment he knew he's too late. He sat down and curled into a ball, shoulders trembling.

The guardians stared hopelessly at Jack. Bunny tried to hug him but whatever he does he can't seem to touch him.

This is the first time Bunny felt completely hopeless.

**A/N: **I know you might say that I'm not answering in your reviews but that's because I was taken aback by some of them. Things that I completely forgot because this story was made a long time ago and it was the first story I made that anyone read and commented on. Oh.. the horrors of the first time I made someone read my story. You could say I was traumatized. I even vowed to never write again but I can't xD I'm not saying you should only post positive reviews because how would I know if I made a huge mistake? And I'm not saying you shouldn't review at all because that's just worse than having negative reviews. I'm sorry but I still can't take the 'don't burn me' down because honestly, I'm still scared but I promise you that I will finish this story for my love of Jack Frost. He can't stay broken forever and I can't leave him like these. That would be horrible. xD Oh and by the way, I knew 'sorrys' doesn't really exist but I wanted to leave it like that. I am stubborn, I know. I'm sorry about that. Please review ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Ok, you can say that I abandoned this story for a long time. I think this is the time to get back. Sorry for taking tooooooooo long and I can't say I finished this story 'cause I didn't. I was caught up with graduating and my undying love for Loki. You could say that I forgot about Jack but not really. Loki and Jack have a lot of similarities but Loki has an overwhelming feels going on. xD I see that the last time I updated this was last year. I was surprised people still follow this after a very long time. Thank you :D I can't say how long I'll be updating this or how long this story goes.. I'm still indecisive and I deleted the chapters I wrote so far 'cause if I go with those, I will never see the end of this fic xD

Anyways, I don't know how to edit the chapters so I'm just gonna say what I can't edit. I go with 'Dad' for Jack referring to Old Man Winter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

_This is the first time Bunny felt completely hopeless._

* * *

**Chapter11**

Pitch hugged the broken boy muttering sweet and nice things to him.

Jack flinched at the contact and shy away from the nightmare king but he kept him from breaking out.

After a few minutes, MN tapped Pitch's shoulders. She realized Jack already fell asleep and motioned him to carry the boy to another room. Everyone realized that MN led them to Jack room when they saw it.

It was a simple room, filled with things that quite odd for a collection. And they saw ice figurines of many people, spirits and humans in a table. There was a bed besides it. Pitch settled the boy down, brushing his hair.

"We need to talk" MN declared back facing them.

They all returned to the living room.

"I think I'll guard Jack while you're talking." Pitch declared retreating back to Jack's room.

"Not on your nelly, Pitch" Bunny snarled.

"I'm not asking for approval, mate'" Pitch retorted blending to the wall. The guardians wanted to chase him but MNs sigh caught their attention.

"Father treats Jack like his own and besides he couldn't harm him in his state of mortality." She stated matter-of-factly.

The guardians were shocked. They thought they were wrong in thinking that Jack turned into a mortal.

Bunny reacted by racing towards Jack's room when he smacked in an invisible wall.

Spirits and their invisible wall! Bunny thought. He turned around at MN and glared at her.

"Let me go, shiela" he spat.

"We need to talk, rabbit. And it's about Jack" MN said calmly.

Bunny eyes softened and the angry look was turned to a worried one.

"But, Pitch-"

"Is my father and technically Jack's grandpa" MN sighed.

"I know you can't trust him but Pitch was the one who took care of Jack for 20 years. He may not seem like it but he loves the kid." She explained.

"20years? Jack never acted like he knew Pitch that much." Tooth said confused.

"Shiela's right. Don't tell us Frostbite lied to us" Bunny added.

"Well..We didn't actually ask Jack, did we?" North said thoughtfully.

Bunny glared at North. Jack's not stupid to forget mentioning that to them especially being a guardian for five months already. But a thought stuck at Bunny's head.

Jack didn't mention Old Man Winter or Mother Nature, too.

Bunny sighed defeated. North was right. They never ask Jack or even have a small talk with the kid.

MN observed the guardians. She wasn't exactly surprised by their reaction but to be honest she's disappointed. She thought that they knew Jack enough to depend him and to believe that he'll never betray him.

She observed each one of them and came to a conclusion that none of them took time for Jack.

MN thought for a second that maybe telling them and relying on them was a bad idea.

She shook the thought away.

No, she thought.

As much as they don't deserve Jack, Jack needs them. And if they didn't change for him they're dead.

MN made up her mind. They'll be the ones to help Jack.

Well, of course she'll help her sweetheart but they'll the one who holds the key to make Jack better again. Maybe never the same but better than this. She was deep in thought when North called her name. She looked at him.

"What happened to Jack?"

MN blinked. She rubbed her temples. Where should I start, she asked herself.

She paused composing herself.

"Tell me, guardians, what do you want with Jack?" MN asked seriously. "I mean, you never cared about Jack last year or the years before that. What change now? Is it because he was declared a guardian and you suddenly think that now he's your responsibility?" She asked growing indignant by the second.

The guardians bowed their heads for the umpteenth time. They knew they were wrong. They knew they should've done something, knew that they can't just declare that they care for Jack after what they've done. North took a step forward. "We know that and we're sorry. For whatever we have done to cause Jack this much hurt"

"And you don't even know what you did?! " MN snapped. "For three hundred years, you didn't know that you didn't just ignored Jack! You were the ones who drove him to this state!" MN shouted.

The guardians flinched but looked confuse.

"But Mother Nature, we didn't do anything to Jack." Tooth reasoned. Surely she knew that. MN can't just accuse them of driving a child to depression. They are the guardians of the children.

But MN looked furious. She approached them trembling with rage.

"You think your rabbit here just chit chat with Jack every time a blizzard came his way? That your Santa here just gave him a disappointed look after that snowy Christmas? And wait, aren't there a lot of divisions that caters to your precious teeth? You sure your rats didn't try to bite Jack to death after a long snow storm that they didn't get to retrieve a single tooth?" MN spat venomously at Tooth standing closely in front of her.

Tooth was so shocked she didn't even recognize that MN slapped her.

MN then turned to North and stood just as closely to him as she did to Tooth. "You yelled at Jack telling him that he was the one at fault if the children didn't get their presents that year! How could you say that to a child you didn't even bother to give coal when he's naughty?!" And again, MN slapped North with just the same force she have with Tooth. And just like Tooth, North didn't react to it and looked devastated.

MN stood back and glared at Bunny. "I think you of all people know what you did, rabbit."

Bunny just stared at her. He knew that he did something to Jack and he felt insensitive to think that he didn't know what MN was talking about. He was scared to say the least to finally know the worst he did to Jack unknowingly or not but he can't take his eyes of MN prompting her to continue.

"You.. " MN's voice trembled. She tried to slow her tears down but it isn't working. "You.. He just- just.. wanted to help…. to stop the blizzard.. " She wiped her tears but they returned wetting her cheeks endlessly.

"He was-" She snipped. "badly beaten.. by the wind.. and ice.." She sobbed unable to glare at Bunny anymore. "You.. shove him and told him to stop killing innocent children for fun." Bunny's eyes grew wide. "After that, he stopped trying to fight back"

Bunny tried to speak. Tried to ask her what she meant by fighting back. But he was frozen.

"Nobody likes winter spirits." MN sadly stated. "Everyone wants to kill them."

**A/N: **Oook so that's that, I think. xD I never know why I like to make my favorite character the most pitiful person in the world. The most damaged, self-loathing and self-destructive persons that I think only an immortal can still survive after the torments that they've been through. *sigh* Anyways, I still have no idea how to end this xD I never were satisfied in any ending of anything. I always think that this should've happen or that should've been solve and whatnot. I'm sorry to tell you that. I'm also sorry for the mistakes. Kindly point it out if you can. Nevertheless, I'm still not ready for flames and I think my way of writing changed. I'm not sure… Please review and thank you for reading :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I always thought, no I can't kill Jack. But then it dawned on me, of course I can. This is my story I can kill whoever I want. But that revelation is not a happy one. I remember every story I read where Loki died and I just can't do that :'( I can't kill someone I love. And I still love Jack Frost. I always wanted to write a story where Jack meets Loki before their movies and that they became friends instantly since Loki is the God of mischief and Jack is (in the fandom) the spirit of mischief. I always wonder why there's only a few fics for that. I mean, can't you imagine Jack stepping up for Loki after the Avengers closed the portal? I mean clearly anyone thinks that they'll be perfect brothers or friends rather than the obnoxious Thor (no offense) xD Please tell me if you encounter such a story or if you're going to make one ^_^ I know this is a Rise of the Guardians fic but I just can't help it xD

The words that are italicized are Jack's thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

_"Nobody likes winter spirits." MN sadly stated. "Everyone wants to kill them."_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_It's been a long time. A long time since someone tucked me in to my bed. _

Jack smiled thinking of the time Pitch tucks him in his first twenty years of spirit life. He never thought anyone couldn't think that him of all people do not need anyone to tuck him in at night. He never told Pitch but he was grateful every time he does that. It always made him feel loved and secure. Jack slowly opened his eyes.

_That was a great dream. Thanks Sandy._

He rubbed his eyes trying to remember why he still felt exhausted after what seems like an eternity of sleep. He suddenly felt like he must curve someone using his ice and reached for his staff where he always put it before sleeping. After reaching through air, Jack turned and looked at where his staff was supposed to be.

"That can't be right. Where's my staff?" Jack asked himself.

"Seraphina's dolphins are looking for it, don't worry"

Jack abruptly turned and stiffened at the voice.

"Pitch.." Jack tried to move away from the boogeyman. "Wha- what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

Pitch sighed and ran a hand on his hair. "I wanted to make sure you're safe, Jack. After all, you are the new shepherd of winter"

Jack's eyes suddenly looked glassy. "I see." He whispered.

_Pitch must be here to stop me from messing with the balance._

Pitch frowned. He knew that look. "Jack. We're here because we care for you. I'm sorry for your lost but always know that you're not alone." He clearly said giving Jack a genuine smile.

But Jack wasn't listening to him. He was shivering from the cold. After all, he is a mortal now.

Pitch frowned again. Why does this kid always have to be mortal when this happens? He asked himself. He moved closer to the bed.

"Why don't we go look for your mother, Jack?"

* * *

The guardians and MN are frozen. Not literally, no. MN tears are falling rapidly but she was silent while Tooth was sobbing loudly. Never in her life, she thought, that her helpers would do such a thing. Specially to a child.

Sandy fidgeted. He knew immortals don't take well to winter but he never thought that to be extreme. For all his life, he knew who likes who and who hates who, ironically he was the most sociable in their group, but now he can't be so sure if all the things he heard were true.

He was concerned with other immortals. He is one of the few oldest immortal in the earth so he took it upon himself to know the state of the next generations. For the first part, he was helpful to new spirits, becoming their guide and their friend. But he stopped after knowing that those immortals used his name to scare their elder and take their position from them. After that, Sandy never tried to help another immortal without them asking for his help. For the most part, he never gets guilty since as Bunny said, it's their fault they didn't ask for help but now? What if someone told them they won't get any help anyways? Clearly, MN tried to protect Jack from uncivilized immortals but this is a big world and even though MN is the most powerful on Earth, she can't be everywhere every time and one will always hate the one with power.

"He never wanted this." MN murmured. Her eyes grew wide as if she just had an epiphany.

MN was about to say something when she stopped and wiped her tears. She ordered the guardians to compose themselves and not a single tear should be seen.

Pitch came into view Jack in tow. Pitch frowned looking at her. "It seems that Jack needs to go home to your house, Seraphina." Jack flinched walking in the ice with no shoes. He didn't seem to understand what Pitch said focusing on the cold in his feet.

_It's been a long time since I felt this kind of cold._

Jack smirked sadly.

_The last time was.._ Jack frowned. _Right._

He suddenly became aware that everyone was staring at him. He fidgeted.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" He asked quietly. He glanced at them taking in their state.

They looked exhausted and like they were crying just a minute ago. _Exhausted.._

"Sandy! Tooth! You must go! The children need you!" Jack shouted worried.

The two only stared at him. He smiled, fake. "I'm sure I can be good while you're gone. After all, I have no powers now. I can't hurt anyone" He said looking triumphant.

"Jack-" North started.

"I know you don't trust me enough to not cause trouble but I gave you my word. In this state, I'm as weak as a baby" he declared smiling childishly.

Pitch looked at him and took Jack's shoulders. "Jack. They're here 'cause they're worried about you." Pitch stared at Jack's eyes.

"That's just it! I'm harmless right now. I can't harm anyone! They don't have to worry about me" Jack said looking just as serious as Pitch. Pitch shook his head and sighed.

"I guessed you're right" Pitch stated dejectedly.

"Pa!" MN shouted horrified.

Pitch only looked at her and turned to the guardians. "Jack is right about you, tweety bird and sand man. You need to go do your jobs"

Tooth looked like she was going to complain when Sandy hold her shoulder and shook his head. He then moved to the window and flew outside. Tooth followed shortly, her head bowed.

Pitch sighed again. Jack was still struggling with the cold. "You, kid, are going with us to your home, our home" Jack was shocked.

"NO! … no. I mean, you don't need to-" Pitch cut in. "You're harmless. Did you think that no one will go and harm you just because you're harmless? You know, out of everyone here, you know that's not the case"

Jack uncomfortably nods his head. _Of course, I know that._

"That's why you're coming with us, Jack." Just as Jack was about to get ready to retort, Pitch raised an index finger. "No buts" He said sternly.

Jack sighed. "Alright, grandpa"

Jack smirked.

**A/N: **I really don't know what I'm doing. I really don't know. xD Please review and Thank you for reading guys! :D oh And please tell me if anyone here is one of Loki's army xD


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So yeah, I'm updating xD Not my best. Just wanna let this out. Not Beta'd. Actually I don't know how that works xD So sorry for the wrong grammar, spellings, etc. I just wish you understand what I wanted to create here. Still have no idea how to end this and kinda fluttered that people still followed even if I'm not constantly updating. So sorry.

S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000: Please oh please tell me the title :D Thank you so much I have someone that can understand. xD I'm still indecisive whether to believe that he's good or evil. Loki might just be selfish but in the sense that he doesn't like people he cares about to get hurt so I'm sticking to that xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

_Jack sighed. "Alright, grandpa"_

_Jack smirked._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Alone.

Such a simple word. Everyone knew what it is. Everyone experienced it at least once in their lifetime but only a few really knows what it means.

Jack knew what it meant. He knows what it means since he became a spirit. He just never knew why everyone experiences it. Why everyone should.

After committing an unforgivable sin, he realize he is what others been telling him since the day he was pulled out from the bottom of the lake.

They knew from the very first time, he was a mistake.

He knew he deserved to be alone. Knew it from the bottom of his heart. All those years, being alone was the definition of his everyday life. No one wanted to accompany winter. Winter is cold. Winter is death.

So he tried to be the very definition of it. He tried to kill himself. Multiple times.

He tried, oh MIM knows he tried, to die. Tried slashing, falling, burning and even drowning. He never knew why of everything he'd done, he was scared of drowning. He always feared that someone was screaming for him by the shore. He knew that was a pitiful illusion. One would probably scream that he shouldn't loiter his body on the water.

After all these failed attempts, he thought that maybe he just can't kill himself. That's when he heard of him.

An old man. Killing innocents for slights only he knows.

Jack thinks. Maybe this man can kill him. After all, a monster can only be killed by a monster, right?

* * *

*LINE BREAK*

FLASHBACK

"Winter is here" a man whispered.

"Yeah but fortunately this one's not gonna stick out for long" one chuckled.

"I almost feel bad for him" a girl whispered to the two. They only stared at her.

"What? I said almost!" she depended pouting and crossing her arms. The two laughed.

"After all, who likes cold?" the three bellowed.

Jack ducked his head down.

_Yes, well. I didn't want stick around._

"Hey, I heard the old man's trying another ice age again" a furry creature said from afar.

"Yeah, well why don't he just kill another one of his own and be done with his nonsense!" a creature with a tulip head snapped.

"Shh! Don't say that out loud! The boy must be his minion since he managed to survive this long" A woman with leaves as her skirt said hand covering the creature's mouth.

The tulip creature grunted. The woman sighed removing her hand. "Old Man Winter lives on the far North mountains. I know I'm being paranoid but think about it. The winter boy's been here for decades. Why did you think he survived this long? Everyone knows the man hunts every spirit of cold and they usually don't survive half a decade"

_Are they saying that someone's been hunting winter spirits?_

Jack inched closer to the three creatures hiding in the shadows.

The furry one murmured. "You wouldn't have to think about it, really. Monsters kill their own kind all the time. They're savage creatures, those winters. Besides, you know Summer and Winter can't have two or more embodiment for long. Only one can represent it."

"Yes, I really feel bad about Willy. He treated Jasper like a child but that's the rule I guess"

"Jasper was a good boy. I know he'll be just fine" Tulip head said.

Their conversion continued while Jack silently left.

_Seasonals can't coexist with their kind?_

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "No one told me that" He whispered to himself.

* * *

*LINE BREAK*

_So after all this time, I'm causing death to another immortal?_

Jack silently leaped through rooftops, his mind working furiously at the revelation.

_And I didn't even know about it. Pathetic._

Jack berated himself. "Wind! I've been killing someone and I didn't even know!" he yelled feeling the wind blew harder.

He always knew the wind has a personality. Something akin to a soul. After all this time, it was a constant companion.

Of course, he wasn't stupid. The wind only obeyed him 'cause it was afraid of him. After all, who would be friends with Jack Frost?

Still, the wind, afraid or not, never left him. And he wouldn't be pushing something like that away. After all, a monster can only be tamed by companionship, right?

With his frustrations, he didn't see that somehow he managed to get to the North Mountains.

"Stupid me unable to kill stupid self so now asking someone else 'cause I'm freaking causing that someone's death" Jack angrily mumbled to himself.

He didn't get it, really. He didn't remember anything before waking up at the pond. He didn't get why he can't prevent winter from killing anyone. He just knew he's useless and he must deserved it. After all, he almost killed Mother Nature and managed to harm everyone.

So why was he still here?

Everyone knew he's a monster. Old man must know since he killed monsters. He must have. But then why didn't he come for him?

Why was he an exception?

_He didn't want to be involved with someone as pathetic and foul like you. _A voice inside his head said.

Jack's shoulders slumped.

"Wind! Can you see anything?"

Jack dropped into a snow bank trying to catch his breath. He's been looking for hours now. Sure, no one else would live in a cold barren land like this but who would?

Jack looked at the white land.

"Old Man Winter...Old Man Winter..." he murmured.

_I didn't even know what he looks like!_

Frustrated, Jack stomped his feet in the snow.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

Jack kept stomping until he felt a crack in the ground. Agitated, he ignored it continuing his ministrations. The wind blew hard on him seemingly worried about him. He ignored it, too, still stomping his feet, tears forming at his eyes.

"Why. Can't. I. Just. Die. Already?!" he stomped his feet one last time and proceeded to kneel and punch the ground.

"I didn't want any of this" he sobbed. The wind calmed around him. That didn't seem to calm Jack though, in fact it angered him.

"What?! Now, you're going to leave me?!" he bellowed looking at the sky. The wind however didn't even falter. It was so still.

Jack's anger dissipated. "Wind?" He asked worried.

And then he saw it.

Snow falling rapidly towards him.

_I never tried to bury myself. _Jack thought but then the wind threw itself to the ground.

"Wha-!" Jack gasped. All of the sudden, the ground under him disappeared and he was falling.

**A/N: **I'm not feeling great. Not physically, thank God. Just emotionally exhausted. So yeah, I just wrote this today and I really, really don't *sigh* I don't even know what I feel.

Anyways, thanks for reading. No flames please. And please review. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I just realized that I don't use tenses correctly. I apologize but I don't know how and frankly I don't care that much about it. I just hope it does not irk any readers out there so I apologize again. I still can't see the ending but I have one ending which would probably end in tragedy and I don't like that so I need to think of another. Also I apologize to my inconsistent updates, I just got a job and I'm submitting requirements and probably be adjusting to a new life since this is my first job so yeah..

Oh, and I think I added a little bit of profanities in here so please don't be angry.

S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000: Thank you so much :D I can't express my outmost gratitude to you enough. THANK YOU :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Wha-!" Jack gasped. All of the sudden, the ground under him disappeared and he was falling._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 14**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wind!" Jack shouted.

He can't feel the wind. The wind never left him this long.

He hasn't been this truly alone.

Ever.

"I'm sorry! Please come back! I didn't mean it!" Jack pleaded grasping the walls.

_Don't leave me, please!_

He has never been in a close dark place before. He barely could see and he was beginning to feel panic.

"Wind..?" he asked and wished desperately that he was right when he heard something.

"No.. no! What have you done to my plants?!" an angry voice said.

In his panicked and fear filled mind, Jack immediately came to a conclusion.

_Spring spirits are here._

Jack tried so hard to hide himself in the already crimson dark cave inching closer to the voice.

He trudged towards it seeing a dimmed light where the voice came from. Jack swallowed.

"I'm sorry! There was an avalanche and everything was shaking! I tried to save everything, I'm sorry!" a little sprite pleaded hands trembling above its head covering it.

Jack suddenly stopped and got ready to defend the sprite if apparent harm comes towards it.

But there was only a sigh with no trace of anger left, only regret and resignation.

"Just leave" the voice was firm leaving no arguments and the sprite fearfully scrambled to leave the room.

Jack looked closer to see. For some reason his fear subsided but still moved with caution.

"Mar" An old man kneeled in front of a broken pot. Jack saw that the man was white all over, his skin, hair, clothes, all white. It's kinda blinding in the eyes.

_Yeesh. This man can use a little bit of black. _Jack's mind quipped.

Jack continued to hide having full view of the whole room. Pots of different plants were all perfectly arranged. Jack can't even recognize half of the dozen plants in front of the man.

_At least he likes colorful plants._

Jack smiled to himself.

The old man straighted cradling the plant in his hands.

_Daffodil. _Jack thought it ridiculous. How could it survive here in a very cold cave underneath all those snow?

Now that Jack thought about it, it was kinda warm in the room.

The man moved and Jack was forced to conceal himself using a spell MN thought him.

He never liked the spell. He wanted to be seen not be invisible to everyone. But every muscle in his body told him to do so.

The man turned towards him and Jack saw that the man's face is full of sorrow.

The man cradled the plant with care. But the plant immediately withered and froze.

Jack's eyes widen.

_Such strong freezing power._

Jack can only make a thing colder much like putting that thing closer to ten degrees but could never freeze it without his staff. And it would take him half an hour to freeze the stem of the plant.

Not that Jack deliberately do that but still..

This man is amazing.

The man sighed sorrowfully and put it on a vase where there were other frozen plants.

"Mar, meet Dem, Cir, Kei and Lik" the man sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I killed you" he said voice so low that Jack barely heard it. Jack saw a single tear escaped the man's eyes.

_He can't be a monster. _Jack concluded.

_A monster does not feel remorse. _Jack thought again seeing the guilty look of the man.

_But once a monster always a monster. _A treacherous part of his mind said.

_No! He's guilty and that's all that matters. _Jack argued.

_Just like you, huh?_

Jack flinched and stared at the ground.

_He's a monster and you know it. Takes one to know one. _The voice said maliciously.

_Guilt does not bring the dead._

Jack felt the wind and asked it to lead him far away from the man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the incident, Jack had been monitoring the old man.

He now knew that the Old Man Winter hates humans and had done a lot of things to erase their existence.

Every catastrophe that happens, Jack was there trying to pacify the damage.

Eventually, everyone blamed him and no one even stops to ask him if it's him or why he did it. They just assumed it was him.

He knew he should've hated the man but he didn't.

He can't.

After all, why should a monster hate another?

_He's not a monster. _Jack thought.

_A monster with that power would've already killed everyone. _Jack reasoned.

While arguing with himself, Jack sensed an upcoming blizzard. Jack's eyes were like saucers.

_It's Easter!_

Jack flew fast, the storm coming from north. He pleaded the wind to go faster and faster that he couldn't see anymore. Panic bubbling at his chest, Jack eventually felt the eye of the storm and immediately worked trying to stop its onslaught.

The blizzard was so strong that it took him three hours to calm it and another two to tame it enough to stop it. He had never stopped a storm in his life and he was pretty sure that this storm was the wildest and biggest storm he'd seen after Mother Nature incident.

He would've been happy that he stopped the blizzard if it haven't destroyed a lot and killed a lot.

He saw a small doll lying broken in the snow and the small relief he felt was replaced by enormous guilt.

_I'm not fast enough. _Jack thought, eyes brimming with tears.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jack saw a grey blur but with his mind filled with guilt, he dismissed it. After all, all his surroundings are white and grey is just dirty white.

Kinda like him, personification of snow, of white but beneath it, he's dirty.

And everyone knows it.

It's pretty hard to miss really.

After a while of trying to control his emotions, something suddenly grabbed him and slammed him on the ground.

The wind was knocked out of his lungs and he tried to depend himself from his attacker.

"Yah heartless monster" Bunny gritted his teeth at him.

Jack was lost for a second. Grey overgrown rabbit tackled him to the ground and was snarling at him.

He would've found it funny if it weren't for the thing the rabbit said and the situation at hand.

Despite of himself, Jack seemed relax and smiled without it reaching his eyes at the rabbit.

"And why do I owe you a visit, rabbit?" Jack asked raking his head thinking.

_I might've forgotten something. _Jack chuckled dryly, his dark humor showing.

Jack tried squirming his way out of the rabbit when Bunny punched the ground beside Jack's face. Jack stiffened.

"You're not going anywhere, ya gumby" Bunny growled.

Jack stared at him. He knew he can probably get out of the rabbit's hold using the snow that surrounds him but he's tired. He might end up burying each other.

So Jack just looked away.

_Be done with it._

The rabbit seemed furious and started to scream profanities at him.

"Yah larrikin piece of shit. Yah should try and burn you to the ground as yah kept trying to bury mortals. Yah good for nothing bringer of death"

It hurt but he knew that already. Doesn't mean that it lessened the blow but he didn't expect it to be otherwise.

The rabbit completely lost it when Jack decided that if he looked nonchalant about the whole accident, maybe he'll be left alone.

Bunny started punching Jack.

"You! Ah guess ah know why nobody likes you!" Another punch, Jack tried to depend himself covering his face.

"Yah never thought of any-" A punch in the stomach. Jack stopped himself from vomiting. "body! Yah think yah can just kill and laughed about it!" Jack swallowed hard.

"I didn't mean it!" Jack said quickly.

It's the first time he tried to reason with his attacker. Jack usually defends himself physically but somehow he wanted, no needed to explain himself.

He wanted to tell this rabbit that this is not what he wanted.

The rabbit looked disgusted of Jack and abruptantly stood away from him.

"So yah think it would be fun, huh? Yah're sicker than ah thought!" Bunny snarled.

"No, please! I tried to stop it but-" Jack struggled to stand up but the rabbit punched him again and shoved him to the ground.

"Yah didn't bother to stop it from happening! Yah might fool everyone that yah stopped this but we all know that's useless! Yah think that just because yah stopped the dang blizzard yah did okay?!"

Jack stiffened. He certainly at least once thought of that. He thought that maybe trying to stop the calamities would make him at least less of a monster.

"It won't change a thing! Many died and my gummies were broken because of you! Yah did a great job being a monster!"

Jack looked at the ground. "But I never wanted this" he mumbled.

The rabbit laughed cruelly. Jack flinched.

"As if anyone would believe that. Keep telling yourself, kid" Jack tried to stop his tears from falling.

Really? What was he thinking? No one would believe a monster.

_And everyone knows you're a monster._

"Your kind should've just dropped dead and everyone would've been grateful if yah did. Yah don't deserve to live." Bunny glared dismissing the fact that after all this time, no one told him the kid could cry.

Bunny thumped his foot and vanished.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading guys! J I appreciate your reviews, follows and favorites if that's what you call it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Another update 'cause I waited in line for eight hours and I don't have a game or anything else xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Your kind should've just dropped dead and everyone would've been grateful if yah did. Yah don't deserve to live." Bunny glared dismissing the fact that after all this time, no one told him the kid could cry._

_Bunny thumped his foot and vanished._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 15**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jack has been looking at his hands following Pitch for a few hours now. He's been staring, clenching and unclenching his fists.

_I can't believe I lost my staff again! _He berated himself. He blinked.

_What kind of an immortal am I if I can't keep my source of power with me?_

He lost his connection to the wind and the ground. He blinked again.

_And the snow_. Jack sighed.

_Yeah, Shepherd of Winter. Great._

Jack rubbed his eyes in irritation.

_Dad would flip if he sees me like this._

Walking around while staring down at his hands, Jack bumped into Pitch's back when Pitch stopped.

Jack winced and rubbed his nose.

Pitch glared at him and Jack raised his hand in a placating matter.

"Jack, why were the guardians at your house?" Pitch irritably asked.

Jack glanced around to look for the two remaining guardians.

_I swear I didn't notice them leave. _Jack frowned but was relieved that this emotional train is over.

_I won't get to see them again._

"When did they leave?" Jack asked mostly to himself.

Pitch blinked and looked questioningly to MN. MN looked confuse too.

"What?" MN asked Jack. Bunny and North has been following them and Jack should be able to see them since they were standing right behind him.

"Bunny and North. I didn't see them leave. When did they?" Jack asked again now clearer than before.

Bunny hopped in front of Jack. "Mate.." he asked waving his paws in the teen's face.

But Jack clearly can't see him. North tried to put a hand to Jack's shoulders but his hands went through.

All of them sans Jack gasped and looked at MN for explanation.

Jack noticed them gasped and flinched.

"Sorry, sorry. Don't worry, I won't ask anymore"

"But Jack-" MN started.

"They left a moment after Toothiana and Sanderson" Pitch cleared his throat.

Jack seemed somewhat relieved but at the same time disappointed.

"By the way, Seraphina, can your spirits have scars?" Pitch suddenly asked out of the blue.

He's been reading the guardians' fears and found something completely irrational.

Immortals don't scar unless it's from before they were mortal.

Pitch saw Jack flinched and the fear that grew in his eyes that clearly told him that he was missing something.

"You know that they can't, Pa. Why did you ask?" MN asked irritated.

Why does his father bring useless topic when surely the fact that Jack can't see the guardians is more important?

"Ah, so I guess you" Pitch pointed at Jack "have a lot of explaining to do young man"

Jack clamped his mouth.

"Or do you want me to enumerate my theories and we'll be able to pinpoint the right one from your reaction"

Jack looked troubled but he eventually sighed.

"I just trip sometimes when mortal, grandpa. You shouldn't be overprotective to the young just because you're old" Jack joked trying to lighten the mood.

"So a kid like you trip in what? A twig which ran through your wrists multiple times. If that's the case, I should be concern with every teenager your age in the world" Pitch snapped sarcastically.

Jack flinched. "I'm special, okay?"

Pitch growled. "You are going to tell me the truth, Jack. Who did this to you? Who made you do this?" Pitch grabbed Jack by the shoulders shaking him.

"No one, okay! I did it to myself and because of myself! No one's to blame but me!" Jack said.

"No one blames you for anything, Jack! You can't just twist my words" Pitch sighed and let go of Jack.

"Just... rest and we'll see what we can do about it tomorrow" Pitch said feeling exhausted of the whole ordeal.

Jack silently went to his old room.

"Pa.." MN sobbed breaking down.

Pitch comforted his daughter.

"Shhh... Sera it's not your fault"

MN just cried harder. Because how can she help her child then?

If it wasn't her fault, then whose fault is it?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jack stared at his bedroom. It was untouched after the incident. The room was cool but not as cold as his ice chamber. It was built with the thought that seasonal spirits when magic deflated would turn into a mortal and lost all his/her powers.

Sure, all seasonals used to live here but even before, Jack haven't seen another seasonal here.

_It seems like my monstrosity drove them away._

Jack sighed loudly. He only lived here for twenty years but he knows every canny of this place. After all, one needs to know every escape route if he's the spirit of mischief.

_Good days. _Jack smiled remembering the pranks he played with Pitch.

_For a king of nightmares, the guy certainly knows how to have some fun._

Jack flopped down his bed.

_Well, he's certainly picked the wrong person to play with. _Jack frowned.

_Can't I have a break?! _Jack asked the malicious voice in his head.

_You did great showing the guardians you're uglier than they taught._

Jack sighed resigning himself to the inevitable.

_The old man's definitely regretting letting you live._

Jack stared at the ceiling lying in his back.

_I bet everyone thinks so too._

...

_They all thought they were playing with a child._

Jack shut his eyes.

_They're incredibly stupid._

"Stop! They're not stupid!" Jack clenched his teeth.

"Can't you just stay quiet for once?! I'm so tired of listening to you!" Jack shouted angrily looking for something that would calm him.

_And what? Listen to yourself singing praise about people who considers you as a child! You think that_'_s they wanted you?!_

Jack stood up looking everywhere.

_They only tolerate you because they pity you!_

Jack went to his desk and tried to look for something sharp.

_You can't silence me, you stupid thing!_

Jack saw a quill that he used a very long time ago and grabbed it.

"Let's see about that"

**A/N: **I'm pretty sure I'm getting off track here. But I just wanna go with the flow of my slightly twisted mind so yeah..

Thank you for reading! J


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Ok, so this chapter here explains this story's rules. I came up with it and some does not make sense but please bear with me. If some concepts are the same with other stories, I apologize. I honestly didn't copy anything I read. Also sorry for the updating this late. I wish I could finish this sooner but I had a writer's block but if this keeps up, the story would be finished sooner. I think.

I don't think I'll write another story, I only want to finish this and we'll see what happens.

And I just read Random's comment, I really really apologize. I never understand what trigger warnings meant. I might have been insensitive without being aware of it. I'm sorry. I don't think I can edit the other chapters to put it. But I will put it on the summary and upcoming chapters. And I wish I'm doing this correctly. And forgive me because I really don't know how this things work.

TRIGGER WARNING: I'm not so sure. I've been reading a lot of things (especially being on Loki's army). It might have something. No bloodshed but mentions of it. No suicidal thought. I think. I'm very very sorry I don't think this chapter has any but I, with my twisted mind, seem to think that. I don't think I can trust myself. Just please thread carefully.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Jack saw a quill that he used a very long time ago and grabbed it._

_ "Let's see about that"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 16**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She didn't make the rules.

She didn't even know all the rules. Nature did.

She might be the Mother Nature but she is not the nature.

Just like Jack isn't the snow, Pitch isn't the fear, North isn't wonder or Bunny isn't hope.

They just guide their respective centers or seasons as they call it. They can't stop it from happening. Nature does what it wants and the spirits are the one that tells it when it's enough.

But even though...

Everyone thought she made the rules. Everyone thought she IS nature. The guardians thought she is.

Except she isn't.

Only immortals who represent their own seasons know this.

Since they, too, are the same.

Lower rank immortals didn't know this.

It's not because of greed that they neglect correcting them. It's not because they wanted leverage to keep others from messing with them. It's because if everyone knew, they'll be scared.

Since immortals are scared of the unknown. They're scared of thing they can't see, hear or touch.

Of something they can't control.

And they fear it.

She would gladly be the nature if she could.

Because if she is nature, she would've been able to be everywhere at same time everytime. She wouldn't have created the rules. She wouldn't have created that rule.

The rule where there can't be two winter spirits or two summer spirits at the same time. Eventually, one of the two would perish or the mortals would.

It seems logical since they were both extremes. There must be balance.

And nature dictates it.

Nature decides when one spirit should be born.

And when one should die.

Everyone hates it. And everyone hates her for creating such rule.

But she didn't do it.

It usually ended with them getting hurt physically and/or emotionally. For the first part, it became survival of the fittest. New spirits usually fall prey since old spirits just kill them on site.

It took them years to realize that there were more rules concerning this.

Years of bloodshed, pain and sufferings that others learned to avoid their conflicts and stop interacting with seasonals altogether.

And usually the older gets to win the battle of the fittest.

But nature just kept creating and creating new spirits.

And sooner, they realized.

That when nature creates a new spirit, the old one must die. Seems easy enough but then they found out that it wasn't going to be that easy.

That the old spirit must teach the new one, must guide them to know the rules that they know, for them to pass on their knowledge.

That the two must have contact within the first twenty years of the new spirit's birth or calamities will occur.

Such specific rules from someone they can't see or hear.

Well, it took them hundreds of years to know it.

MN planned to persuade Old Man Winter to teach Jack but she knew if would be dangerous to just let them meet.

After all, the old man killed a lot of spirits. And she didn't think that Jack's ready yet since she isn't finished teaching him.

She swore that she'll arrange for them to meet in Jack's twentieth birthday.

But then the accident happened.

Old Man Winter simply neglected telling Jack this fact, she realized out of mercy.

Because no one can do anything about it. The old man probably thought that Jack can't live knowing he can't do anything about it.

But somehow Mother Nature thinks that Jack always knew this.

That Jack knew that the old man was not at fault. That somehow Jack does have a hand at the situation.

It would've been easier to know nothing of your predecesor. Nothing to lessen the guilt of knowing that someone died because you live.

MN loathes the nature for it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bunny is lost again. Jack seems to be very good at making Bunny feel this way.

After MN breakdown, Bunny decided that he can't leave Jack.

He can't let Jack alone again.

Even if Easter's just around the corner.

Bunny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. That will have to wait.

Bunny hopped to Jack's room. Jack didn't really smell any different now that he's mortal. Scent of freshly fallen snow, pine trees and blood-

Blood?!

Bunny barged into the room.

"Jack!" Bunny shouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_What was I thinking?_

Jack stared at the ceiling gripping his quill until his hand bleed. The pain made him looked at his hand.

_Dad would be sad if he sees me like this._

Jack rubbed his face with his uninjured hand, wiping the tears he didn't know he shed.

_Told you so. _The voice chuckled.

Jack shuddered.

_I.._

The door slammed open startling Jack. Jack quickly hide his injured hands in his pockets and composed himself before turning at the door smiling.

But there was no one there.

Jack frowned and stepped closer to it.

"Hello?" he called.

Bunny gasped. Jack just walked through him. It was like a dozen of kids walked through him. It hurts like no other.

But he can't do anything about it.

So instead, Bunny decided to simply watch Jack. He could still smell the blood but he can't see the injury. He also smells salt which probably meant Jack was crying.

Jack is definitely hiding it. Bunny wrinkled his nose.

"Is that you, Wind?" Jack asked again, rubbing his head. There's no one there and the wind is the only one he knew that could be invisible like this.

Deeming that his correct, Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." he rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish.

Years and years of having only the wind by his side, Jack quickly learned that the wind has a personality. That he was not entirely alone and sooner he learned its language and therefore learned to communicate to it. Others assumed his crazy since the wind is invisible and for quite a long time, he too, has been questioning his sanity but he felt something akin to empathy when he understood that the wind has been trying to communicate with the others, too.

But they just can't understand it.

"I can't feel you or understand you. I'm sorry" he said sadly. He felt angry at himself for losing his staff, his connection to the wind. He concluded that the staff is also the reason why he could communicate with the wind. Without it, he can't hear the wind's voice and he missed his old friend. He frowned.

"But don't worry, I will." Jack promised closing the door and leaning into it.

_This is a mess._

He pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the ceiling contemplating.

Bunny stared at Jack, not knowing what to do. Is it only watching that he is capable of doing? Bunny asked himself.

How was it that the only kid that he wanted, no-needed so badly to see him is here completely oblivious to the fact he's here?

Is this his punishment?

**A/N: **I'm really ashamed that I forgot and don't know that I should put trigger warnings. I deeply apologize to the readers.

Tenses are incorrect, I know. Grammar, probably. I seriously apologize. I don't think I had it in me to write a story. Write a plot, fine. I can do that but writing all in all? Maybe not xD Sorry for my negativity. I apologize.

And I think it's weird how I practically begging people to tell me how this story ends and no one even suggest something akin to an ending… Nonetheless, I know now how this story ends, just not how, yet.

Thank you for reading! : )

PS: Should this story be rated M?


End file.
